


Highest Bidder

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (not between randl!), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Can it be a slow burn if they immediately get naked?, Edging (the reader), Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, It still kinda is, Link is twenty, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Rhett's in his forties, Short Chapters, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, consent is hot, filming sex acts, how long can two horny men putter around before doing it?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: "Twenty-year-old virgin looking for one night of fun. The deal includes oral and anal. Kinky stuff is negotiable. No STDs, willing to go bare if clean bill of health is provided. Bids start at $10 000."Desperate times required desperate measures. With his mother recovering from a serious health scare and creditors knocking on their door Link saw no other option. Coming out of the closet had been hard but inevitable. Setting up an auction to sell his virginity to the highest bidder, on the other hand, was something he thought he'd never do. But it was just one night. He got the money he desperately needed and the guy would get to pop his cherry. Win-win, right? What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 633
Kudos: 295





	1. Link

The hotel was a _fancy_ one. Obviously, I knew that before I stepped inside, but the lobby still managed to take my breath away. The blinding-white marble with dark wooden accents and splashes of gold seemed to swallow me whole as soon as I walked through the door. A door that an actual doorman in a freaking tuxedo opened for me. I didn't know that was a real thing! It made me feel like I was in a movie.

As the door closed behind me with a soft thud, I stopped in my tracks to take in my surroundings—the ceiling that seemed to be somewhere out of sight, the long, handcrafted-looking check-in desk, the plush armchairs organized around little coffee tables and scattered around the massive lobby in a way that was surely meticulously thought out but looked inviting and casual. At that moment, there was only one thing I knew for certain.

_I don’t belong here._

Despite the thought, I gripped the straps of my small overnight bag a little tighter and walked briskly to the front counter. I tried to look like I knew what I was doing—like I was staying in places like this all the time. A woman who looked like a cross between a supermodel and a CEO of a Fortune 500 company turned her attention to me.

“Checking in?” she asked politely, but I saw her glancing at my worn sneakers and the fraying straps of my bag. Surely, she saw right through my act of confidence.

“Yes, thank you, um,” I stuttered, trying to remember the name I had been told to use. “There should be a reservation for James Adams?”

The woman’s perfectly manicured fingers made the keyboard clack and her smile widened just enough for me to notice the change.

“Yes, of course. Here,” she said, offering me a key card. “Mr. Adams has already checked in. Just go right ahead. The elevators are on the left.”

I took the card and turned it over. It was surprisingly heavy and all white, with no markings. The attendant had already shifted her focus to something on her screen and I cleared my throat to get her attention.

“Um, excuse me? What’s the uh—room number?” 

The woman tilted her head and flashed a toothy smile.

“No number. Just press the button for the penthouse.”

The penthouse. _Obviously._

“Ah. Yes. Of course. Thank you,” I mumbled, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. I should’ve known that, right? I glanced at the woman as I hurried towards the elevators. Did she know? She must realize I wasn’t used to places like this.

“You’re very welcome. Enjoy your stay!” she called after me and I managed to mumble a thank you before rushing around the corner.


	2. Rhett

For the fourth time in the last five minutes, I glanced at my watch. There seemed to be no end in sight for the video call I was on and I hadn’t had time to shower after flying back to L.A. from Denver. I hated the feeling of dried sweat on my skin and the too-familiar smell of recycled air on my clothes. 

“That sounds good, but I'm sorry, I need to wrap this up, Stevie. I’m expecting company,” I finally had to say with an apologetic smile. My chief operating officer—and the closest thing I had to a friend—lifted an eyebrow in surprise. I’d always envied her brows' perfectly effortless shape and secretly wondered whether she naturally possessed those or if she was hiding a beautician in her basement. 

Stevie let out an incredulous laugh. “Really? You have a date?”

“Yes, as laughable as it may seem to you, I do have a semblance of social life,” I said trying to feign being offended but my lopsided smile gave me away. I was hoping she wouldn't ask any details. Stevie didn’t have to know that my social life remained non-existent and tonight was more of a transactional affair than an actual date.

“I’m sorry, boss. Not laughable. I’ve been telling you for years to relax and live a little. I was just surprised.” Her smile was genuine and it made me feel bad about lying to her. But it’s not like I could tell her, right? How would that go exactly? 

_Hey, Stevie, guess what? My love life is at a point where I am so dysfunctional that I had to pay some twenty-year-old guy an exorbitant amount of money for a one night with him and his virgin ass. Aren’t you proud of me?_

I shivered at the thought of Stevie’s disapproving glare. 

“Well, however you feel about it, I have to go,” I said as I shook the thought away.

“Okay, okay. I’ll send you those numbers to look through later tonig—or maybe I’ll just send them to you in the morning. How’s that?” Stevie offered with a wink.

“Sounds perfect. Thank you again. I hope you know I couldn’t do this without you.”

“I know, I know. Still happy to hear it once in a while.”

“If by ‘once in a while’ you mean every day...”

“Oh, shut up and _go enjoy your company_.”

The video call ended with a cheery chirp at the same time as someone knocked on the door. I closed the laptop and with a frown, set it on the nightstand. Must be the housekeeping.

I got up from the bed, picked up my hastily discarded suit jacket from the floor, and draped it over the back of a desk chair. I was still wearing the clothes I’d worn to my morning meeting. When I’d come to the hotel room straight from the airport, all I managed to do was to slip out of the jacket, roll up the sleeves of my dress shirt, and pop open a couple of buttons. Then Stevie had called with another one of her emergencies.

I walked to the room door, dreaming about the hot shower I was hopefully minutes away from taking. I pulled the door open and was met with the bluest eyes I’d ever seen.

“Yes?” I inquired briskly while trying to decide what I’d call that color. Sky blue? Cerulean? Glacial? _Fucking gorgeous?_

The guy standing at the door opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Poor thing looked completely tongue-tied and I wondered if he was some kind of a trainee. 

“Can I help you?” I tried again, throwing on the smile I constantly used to charm servers and clients alike.


	3. Link

I stood in front of the huge double doors, staring at the key card in my hand. I had no idea what was behind those doors. 

What if the guy was ugly? Like properly unattractive, with bad BO? What if I couldn’t go through with it? Or what if he was an asshole? What if he yelled at me or called me names? I’d always been too quick to cry. How embarrassing would it be to cry in front of a stranger? A stranger that was paying me for sex.

All of a sudden, this amazing plan of mine seemed like the stupidest idea ever. Who did something like this? Who went on the internet and offered a complete stranger his body for a night? Who sold himself to the highest bidder without meeting them—or at least asking pictures—before the contract was signed?

_Someone who was desperate._

My jaw tightened and I swallowed down my anxiety. _Concentrate on the money_ , I told myself. Because it was _a lot_ of money. Enough to pay for my first year’s tuition, at least a year’s worth of rent, and some of my mom’s overdue medical bills. This was a good thing. It was just one night. One night was nothing. It wasn’t like I was out there on the streets turning tricks every night. And according to his messages, the guy was supposedly a successful businessman. He was probably looking for an easy lay with a twist—a little flavor in his busy life. The price he’d agreed to pay surely felt like pocket money to him. I had nothing to worry about.

I took a deep breath and reached for the lock with my key card. At the last second, something occurred to me and I yanked my hand away. What if the man was changing? Or on a call? He was probably often on important calls and I definitely wanted to make a good first impression. Barging in without warning was rude, right? So, with a shakier hand than I would have liked, I knocked on the door and waited.

It opened with a sudden, silent swing that startled me. A man stood in front of me with his hand on the doorknob. My gaze trailed up from his long legs to a wide chest and to a bearded face topped with stylish, dirty-blond hair. He was handsome. No, I take that back. He was more than handsome. He was a goddamn vision of masculinity and power. He wore a pair of fitted suit pants and a partially unbuttoned cream-colored shirt that revealed a patch of dark chest hair. He was almost a head taller than me, an impressive feat since I was used to being the tall one.

“Yes?” The man regarded me with a steely, questioning gaze. It was immediately clear to me that he was used to getting what he wanted and getting it now. I opened my mouth in an attempt to introduce myself, but I seemed to have lost my breath.

As I tried to find my voice, the man’s expression softened and his lips turned into a warm smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“Can I help you?”

_Get it together, Neal!_

“I, um... I’m Li—Charlie! I think— I mean, I am… I’m expected by ah… Mr. Adams?” I finally managed to stutter, remembering my chosen alias at the last second. The man’s eyebrows shot up.

“I thought we agreed on seven o’clock?” he said.

“Oh, um... It is seven, isn’t it?” I asked, suddenly unsure of both the time and my name. The man glanced at his watch and tapped on it a few times before letting out a low growl. The sound did some funny things to my insides. I shuffled my feet waiting for him to say something. He sighed and looked back at me with an apologetic smile.

“You're absolutely right. I’m so sorry. For some reason, my watch is still on Denver time. Come on in then. Let’s get you settled.”


	4. Rhett

I watched my guest shuffle inside the room and gawk at the suite’s opulent decor. I glanced around, all too familiar with the surroundings that made the younger man’s eyes widen and his jaw hang loose. I was used to hotel rooms like this. Too used to maybe, now that I thought about it. Had there ever been a time when I was impressed with the expensive furniture and the beautiful pieces of art hanging on the walls? Maybe, but I couldn’t remember that far back. 

Charlie craned his neck to see into the other rooms and moved further into the suite. I closed the door and allowed myself a moment to take in the sight of his cute, round rump clothed in the tightest of jeans. 

The few pictures—carefully edited to exclude any identifying details—he’d included in his auction post hadn’t done him justice. He had surprisingly broad shoulders and a slim waist that was positively begging for a pair of big hands to wrap around it. My gaze moved to his slender neck and I could imagine tilting his head to the side and feasting on his soft skin. The mere thought made my cock twitch in my pants. 

His hair was an overgrown mop of dark brown and he wore dark-rimmed glasses that made him look older than his age. Despite that, he still looked young enough for me to feel a stab of apprehension. He was legal, of course, I’d made damn sure of that, but I was still old enough to be his father. Would he find our age difference disgusting? Did he already think I was some perverted old man drooling for younger men? Was I?

All of my trepidation vanished, though, as soon as he turned and looked up at me with those magical, blue eyes and let go of his bottom lip that he’d been chewing. I stared at it, stared at his plump, pink, glistening lip and heat coiled inside my belly at the thought of his beautiful mouth devouring my cock.

“Bedroom’s to the left. You can set your bag there on the dresser,” I said, hoping that he didn’t realize I was leering at him. 

“Okay.” Charlie’s voice was soft and he hurried to the other room. I didn’t follow him. Instead, I meandered to the little sitting area next to the entrance and sat on the sofa. I took out my phone and managed to write a quick reply to an email before he appeared on the bedroom doorway. I lifted my head and pocketed my phone.

He crossed his arms over his chest but seemed to think it was a bad move since he immediately dropped them back down and slipped his hands into his pockets. There was a tightness in his jaw that worried me. I tried to smile at him in the most non-threatening way I could muster.

The silence stretched between us. For some reason, I was determined to get him to say something first. Finally, he took a quick breath and opened his mouth. 

“So,” Charlie started, paused to swallow audibly and continued. “How do you want me?” He glanced towards the bedroom and then back at me. His gaze settled onto me and he looked straight into my eyes, almost like a challenge.

A soft chuckle fell from my lips. “What’s the hurry? I thought I was paying for the whole night?” I asked with a smile that hopefully looked teasing instead of accusing. Charlie’s cheeks flushed and he nodded quickly.

“Why don’t you come and sit with me,” I said, intentionally motioning towards the armchair across from me. I wanted him to feel comfortable being near me, I didn't want to force the proximity. “Let’s talk for a bit.”

Charlie’s shoulders came down at least an inch and he flashed me a small smile and mumbled a quiet “okay” before sitting down. He kicked off his sneakers and pulled a knee to his chest, tucking his other leg under the raised one. I couldn’t even imagine bending myself to sit like that. Charlie looked comfortable, though.

“First things first,” I said, taking my phone out again and tapping it a few times. “I just paid you. You can check if you want.”

He dug out his phone and I watched as his fingers quickly danced across the screen. There was an almost imperceptible widening of his eyes before he pocketed the device again.

“Thanks,” he said with a lopsided smile that was already threatening to take my breath away.

"And you got the email with my test results, yes?"

He nodded in confirmation and scratched his nose. His gaze avoided mine, making me wonder whether he was having concerns about the validity of my results.

"Is that enough or do you want to see the original papers?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No. The email's good enough," he said.

“Okay, good. That's settled then. There are a few things I wanna talk to you ab—”

“I bought some other clothes. If you don’t like these,” Charlie interrupted me, staring down at his t-shirt, rubbing the hem of it between his fingers. The warmth that bloomed in my chest surprised me, but I refused to examine it further. Charlie continued babbling and fiddling with his shirt. "I know you didn't ask for anything specific, so I just wore what I'd usually wear, but if this is not your thing I have—

“I didn't ask for anything specific because I wanted you to feel comfortable," I said softly. He glanced at me with a curious gaze. "And I think you look very attractive in what you're wearing now,” I added, wanting to reassure him.

“Oh. Thanks,” Charlie mumbled and blushed again. I suspected there might be a lot of that happening tonight. Not that I minded. It was definitely cute and honestly, a bit of a turn-on.

“I’m not gonna ask you why you needed the money. You don’t have to tell me. That’s your business. And I hope you won’t ask me why I took you up on it. That okay?”

Charlie nodded and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again. For a moment, I was wholly distracted by the move. The flash of cute, pointed canines. The pink plumpness slowly coating with saliva. The little sucking motion that Charlie was doing to worry the lip. I couldn’t help but imagine sucking on it myself, feeling his warm breaths, hearing his tiny, little whines as I... 

I shook myself from the fantasy and coughed.

“I need you to understand something,” I said, leaning forward to emphasize the importance of what I was about to say. Charlie’s head tilted and he looked wary. “Even though money has exchanged hands—so to speak—I don’t consider any part of you mine. If at any point tonight you need to stop, if I do something you don’t like, if I make you feel uncomfortable in any way, you need to tell me. Nothing tonight will happen without your consent, okay?”

Charlie was looking at me with an expression I couldn’t read.

“Mmm, sure,” he said but seemed anything but, making me frown. 

“I’m serious. Even if you don’t go through with— Even if you leave this room right now, you can keep the money.”

Now I had his attention. He sat up straighter and his eyebrows rose over the frames of his glasses. His eyes darted towards the bedroom and then towards the door. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. The pain that twisted my gut was unwelcome and unexpected. He’d only been with me for mere minutes. Was I actually already so invested in bedding this man that him even thinking about leaving made me ache?

“But if you decide to stay,” I said quickly, lowering my voice to a deep drawl and leaning back against the couch.”I promise to make it worth your while.”


	5. Link

My mind was racing. I could just go?! The guy couldn’t be serious. Who in their right mind would give a complete stranger _that much_ money for nothing? There had to be some kind of a catch.

I stared at the man sitting across from me, a pleasant smile on his lips. He looked relaxed and sure of himself, arms draped over the backrest of the couch, and impossibly long legs spread wide. He seemed to be perfectly at home in the luxury that was surrounding us. I couldn’t help but wonder about his life. Had he born into money or was it something he’d earned later in life? I tried to imagine him at twenty-years-old. Had he been out? Probably not, times were different back then. Although, I didn’t even know if he was out now. Maybe he had a wife. Maybe he regularly paid to fuck boys on the side. But he didn’t look like a cheater to me. And even if he was, that wasn’t my problem, right? How would I ever know? I didn't even know his last name. I was about a hundred percent sure it wasn't Adams.

He didn’t say anything as I pondered the new development. My hands itched for my notepad. A pro and con list could solve anything. He _was_ much older than me. That was for sure. But he didn’t look old. He looked... Actually, he looked pretty fucking hot. There was this whole duality thing going on that made me feel heated all over. He looked like someone who could easily grab me and manhandle me however he liked, throw me on the bed and fuck me senseless. But at the same time, there was a softness to him. Something about the way he moved his body; he knew he was intimidating and was actively trying to appear less so. I had no trouble imagining a long, languid make-out session on the very couch he sat on.

Would it be so bad to just go through with it? If I hadn’t decided to do the auction, I might have lost my virginity to a stranger at a party or someone picked up from a bar. How different was this setup from that when you really thought about it? Two strangers enjoying each other’s company for a night. Nothing wrong with that.

As if he’d somehow sensed that I was leaning towards staying, the man suddenly spoke.

“How about this? You come over here and give me a kiss. If you feel nothing, you can go. No hard feelings. But if there’s even a little spark, we can get on with our night.”

My stomach tightened in a way that was not at all unpleasant. I unfolded myself from the chair and walked up to the couch. The man moved a bit, making room next to him, but instead, I decided to fake confidence and straddled his lap. The flash of surprise on his face made me feel pleasantly smug. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned forward. I felt a strong arm around my waist and a soft hand lightly pressing on my neck. I had never felt like I did now. I was a big guy, usually the tallest of the group, but wrapped in these arms, I felt small. And it felt _good_ , made my cock stir, and my lips part into a soft moan, that had barely time to escape before our lips met.

I had kissed my fair share of girls and even guys recently, but I’d never kissed anyone with a full beard before. It felt strange at first, prickly and foreign. But I got used to it quickly; it was just an added sensation to a kiss that left me breathless and weak.

The guy was an _amazing_ kisser. He didn’t stuff his tongue inside my mouth like the last guy I’d kissed. He didn’t open his mouth too wide straight away or slobber all over my face. He kissed me slowly, experimentally. First without tongue, just slotting our mouths together, finding a rhythm. Then with little, soft brushes of his tongue—like previews of what was to come.

I pressed myself closer, threaded my fingers into his long hair, and tugged to turn his head to the side to deepen the kiss. The move was met with a low growl and teeth latching onto my bottom lip. Shivers ran down my spine as our tongues danced together, minty-fresh and heated to the point that I felt like I was about to be incinerated.

When we finally parted, we were both panting and I was rock-hard, my cock pressing painfully against the zipper of my tight jeans.

“So?” The man looked at me with half-closed lids and licked his lips as if he was savoring a taste I’d left behind.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “I’ll stay.” 


	6. Rhett

This guy was a goddamn temptation made into flesh. And he was sitting on my lap looking at me with dreamy eyes and parted lips. I tried my best to keep my cool, tried not to let my thoughts show on my face. Because in my thoughts we were already naked and Charlie was happily bouncing that tight ass on my throbbing dick. The dick that was currently doing its damnedest to escape my pants.

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. I wasn’t about to blow my load this early in the game. Unlike me, Charlie was young enough to be still submerged in a sea of hormones. He’d probably be able to rally quite quickly and if I had my way, I’d be making him come more than once tonight. I, on the other hand, needed to pace myself.

“What do you want me to call you?” he asked me, interrupting my fantasies.

I opened my eyes and was met with a curious gaze. I took a moment, trying to decide whether I needed to keep using the fake name I’d used to book the room. It seemed a bit pointless. What did it matter if Charlie knew my first name? There were lots of Rhett’s in the country. And even though my company was a household name, my name wasn’t.

“Rhett.”

“Nice to meet you, Rhett,” Charlie said, leaning back in my lap and offering his hand for a shake. I laughed and accepted the greeting.

“Nice to meet you, Charlie,” I replied with an equal amount of feigned politeness. Charlie’s face fell for a second and he bit his lip.

“Um...” he started.

“Yeah?”

“That’s not really my name,” he said, avoiding my gaze. He let go of my hand and fiddled with my shirt buttons. I huffed a laugh and gently grabbed Charlie’s—or whatever his name really was—chin, turning his face back towards me.

“I figured. You don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

A mixture of emotions flashed across his face. It was too quick for me to pinpoint what he felt. Anxiety? Determination? Stubbornness? Some kind of need to be seen?

“It’s Link. I just used Charlie for the auction. Who’d be stupid enough to use their real name for something like that, right? But it’s close. My first name is Charles, but no one calls me that. That’s my dad.” The words poured out of him fast enough that I had trouble following.

“Do you want me to call you Link?” I asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah,” Link said with a small smile and a nod. “Charlie sounds weird.”

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Link,” I said and repeated the handshake with a smirk. The wide smile that the move elicited made me feel warm and tingly all over.

“So, now that we have properly introduced each other, how ‘bout a shower?” I suggested, lifting Link off my lap. His face flushed and his gaze flicked towards the bedroom.

“That’s not— We don’t have to. I—I’ve already _prepped myself for you_ ,” he said, his voice lowering to a whisper at the end of the sentence.

My stomach lurched at his words. _Fuck. This guy. This guy might be the cutest fucking thing that’s ever made me lose my mind._

“That’s awfully considerate of you, but that’s not what I was thinking. I’ve just flown in from a business trip and I’m all grimy and travel-weary. I genuinely need a shower. And I’d love for you to join me. If you’d like, of course.”


	7. Link

I followed Rhett into the suite’s bathroom. Even though I knew it was going to blow my mind like the rest of the suite had, I was not ready. It was at least half the size of my childhood home. Who needed that much empty space in a bathroom for Christ’s sake? There was even a couch. Like a proper couch with nice, soft fabric! How didn’t it get ruined with all the water? There was also a double vanity, his and her sinks, a massive walk-in shower, and a tub that could have easily fit like four people. A freaking orgy tub. Jesus. Everywhere I looked, I saw copious amounts of marble and gilded surfaces. The place was truly ridiculous and I couldn’t wait to tell Ben and Emma all about it. 

Rhett started to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers stalled when I absentmindedly pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. He stared at me, devouring my bare chest with hungry intensity. I’d never been naked with a guy before. Not in a sexual context at least. I had done my fair share of skinny dipping with my friends over the years, but that was different. You weren’t supposed to look. Yeah, okay, I might have taken a peek once or twice, but it was still different. Rhett had every right to look at me now. He’d literally bought that right. And even though his gaze on me wasn’t unwelcome, it did make me a tiny bit anxious. He’d probably seen dozens of men naked. Maybe even hundreds. How would I compare to all of them? What if he was unimpressed?

Determined to get over with the awkward part of undressing, I popped open the button of my jeans and was unzipping them when something occurred to me and couldn’t make myself continue. 

I’d trimmed myself last night, but suddenly, I wondered if I should’ve gone bare down there. Would he have wanted that? I hadn’t asked and he hadn’t made any requests, but maybe it was a given. Maybe it was like an unwritten law of the gay community that twinks were always hairless. _Shit!_ I should have asked someone! 

His fingers were still frozen on one of his shirt buttons and in a fit of mounting panic and a desperate need to move the focus away from me, I stepped up to him and took over.

“Let me,” I whispered and continued from where he’d left off. Rhett lowered his arms to his sides and let me undress him. He watched as my shaking hands pulled open his unbuttoned shirt, revealing his tanned chest. He wasn’t too hairy—just enough to make me drool a little. His stomach was a bit rounded, soft-looking, and adorned with a tempting treasure trail leading down to his suit pants. I wondered if he was self-conscious about his lack of muscle definition. I hoped he wasn’t. He was perfect. My mind immediately conjured up a ridiculous image of me resting my head on his shoulder and softly scratching his belly as we watched a movie snuggled up on the couch. Without thinking, I reached for him, sliding my palm up and down the soft fluff. Rhett drew in a gasp of breath and an impressive bulge started filling out his pants.

I’d never wanted to put my mouth on anyone as much as I wanted to put my mouth on him right then and there.

I’d been with a few guys after high school. The pickings were pretty slim in my small Southern hometown, but I’d managed to score a couple of dates that ended in heavy make-out sessions and a few hasty hand-jobs. I’d never wanted to go further than that with any of them. One guy _had_ given me a sloppy blowjob in the backseat of his car. It would’ve probably felt great, but we were parked outside his parents’ house and as he was sucking on me, all I could think about was his folks catching us. When I finally managed to make myself relax enough to come, he was clearly annoyed, snapping at me about his jaw hurting. I wasn’t in the mood to return the favor after that.

Rhett pulled me back from my memories. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my face up so that our eyes could meet. He was smiling, but there was a worried crease between his brows.

“Hey, where’d you go? You okay?” he asked, his thumb slowly brushing along my jaw.

“S—sorry,” I stammered, embarrassed as heck. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

“What were you thinking just now?” he asked, looking genuinely interested.

And for some reason, my stupid mouth decided to blurt out, “I was thinking about how much I wanna suck your cock.”


	8. Rhett

If my cock hadn’t been hard from Link’s tentative touch, his words would’ve made it jump to attention in no time. But by then I had already filled up the slack in my briefs, so my cock merely jerked excitedly and smeared a wet swipe of pre-cum onto my underwear. I tried not to think too hard about the fact that he probably thought that was something I wanted to hear, that it was something he felt he needed to say to please me. 

“Do you now?” I said, my mouth quirking up to a smile. Link blushed fiercely and shrugged before muttering a quiet ‘yeah’. As if in any other scenario my cock would be the one he’d choose to lavish with his attention. He could probably bed anyone he wanted. A middle-aged workaholic was probably not on top of his to-do list.

I did want to ask him if he’d ever done that before. I was curious about his experience—or lack thereof. He was twenty after all; he’d had at least a few years to experiment sexually. But he was squirming in my hold, clearly uncomfortable with what he’d said, so I let go of his jaw. 

“I’m sure we can get to that later,” I said lightly and stepped back, giving him some space. He let out a breath and smiled at me weakly. 

I decided to move on from the interlude and pulled down my pants, silently congratulating myself on wearing black briefs today. My excitement over his confession wasn’t clearly evident on the dark fabric.

Link was again biting on that goddamn bottom lip—surely it was going to start wearing down soon from all that use. He shuffled on his feet for a moment before turning away from me to finish undressing. Glad that I didn’t have to make a whole production of showing my dick to him for the first time, I yanked down my briefs and set all my clothes nicely on the couch.

I turned to look at Link just when he pulled down his navy-blue boxer briefs and stepped out of them. Blood rushed to my groin at the sight of him naked and I had to grab my over-eager cock at the base to calm myself down a bit. Fuck that boy was beautiful. All smooth skin and soft curves and nice, round butt with just the right amount of bounce. His legs were shapely but lean; he obviously played some kind of a sport or at least exercised regularly. He was making me practically salivate. And to think that it was possible that no one before me had had the pleasure of this view. It almost felt like a crime. He was a living piece of art.

Link turned slowly with his arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced at me but quickly trained his gaze on the floor. The sight of his half-hard cock hanging heavy between his thighs left me speechless. He was big, definitely longer than me, perhaps not as thick though. I wanted to fall onto my knees and take him into my mouth. I wanted him to thread his fingers into my hair and fuck my mouth with that gorgeous cock. I wanted to show him how he deserved to be appreciated. I wanted him to feel powerful and strong and desired. I wanted to—

“Am I—?” Link’s voice broke and with crimson cheeks, he cleared his throat before continuing. “Is this okay?”

His question confused me and it had to have been evident on my face because he finally unwrapped his arms and motioned to his body.

“Are you—? Am I good enough for you?” he asked quietly, still firmly skirting my gaze.

My heart almost broke for him. How on Earth could he ever think that his body was not enough? I’d never felt such a potent need to protect someone, a need to make them feel worthy. I walked up to him. He swayed backward a bit as if he’d wanted to move away but stopped himself. I took his face into my hands and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

“You’re perfect,” I said. Another kiss, to the other side of his mouth. “More than I could have ever dreamed.” A slow, gentle kiss right on his lips. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby,” I whispered to his ear before drawing his earlobe into my mouth and sucking on it as he let out a ragged moan.


	9. Link

Why did everything he did to me feel so fucking amazing? My cock throbbed when he let go of my earlobe and mouthed his way back to my lips. I kissed him back eagerly, ignoring the warm glow that his words had left inside my chest. He didn’t mean it. He was just trying to make me feel better so I wouldn’t chicken out and leave. I knew I wasn’t anything special. That had been made perfectly clear to me in the past.

“Come on, let’s wash up and get something to eat,” Rhett said with a smile and pulled me into the shower stall. Although, I wasn’t sure if you could call it a stall… Stalls were small and dingy, this thing was huge and stood fully encased in glass in the middle of the bathroom, like a room within a room. 

Wait, what? Did he say eat? We were gonna eat next? When was he planning on _fucking_ me? Tomorrow?! 

As I tried to figure out whether I was more annoyed or anxious, I watched the water cascade down Rhett’s toned body. I was still sporting a semi—how could I not with a hot, naked man inches away from me?—but Rhett’s cock had gone down after he started shampooing his hair. He was scrubbing his head with a relaxed look on his face. _I_ was suddenly anything but relaxed. 

I had no freaking clue what I was supposed to do. I was standing next to him, still dry, wondering whether he wanted me to step under the shower with him. Was I supposed to touch him? I kinda wanted to. He was sexy as fuck, dripping wet and buck-naked right there in front of me, but I hemmed and hawed and feared that if I touched him I’d do something wrong. Basically, I was his one-man audience and I was feeling ridiculous and antsy.

“Oh, gosh,” Rhett moaned, rinsing the rest of the shampoo out of his hair and turning the water off. “Nothing better than a shower after a long travel day. Don’t you think so?”

A not-at-all-attractive snort slipped out of me and Rhett looked at me with a quirked brow.

“Sorry, it’s just— I wouldn’t really know,” I explained. “Coming here was the first time I’d been on a plane.”

His eyes widened. “Oh! That’s— Wow.” He looked genuinely surprised and I wanted to laugh. Surely it didn’t come as a shock to him that we came from very different economic backgrounds? 

“It’s been just me and my mom since I was two. We weren’t _like_ poor, but we didn’t get to travel much,” I told him, trying hard not to feel embarrassed. There was nothing wrong with how I grew up. My mom worked hard to give me the best possible childhood she could and I was as proud of her as she was of me. Though, that might change if she ever figured out how I got the money I was earning tonight.

So far, Rhett had been so sweet to me that it was hard to imagine that he’d look down on me for not coming from money. He’d had to have guessed that I wasn’t doing the auction for shits and giggles. Still, I couldn’t help but study his reaction to my admission. To my relief, he just smiled, not showing a noticeable air of superiority or even a hint of disgust.

“Ah, I see. So, you’ve always lived in North Carolina?” He’d bought me a plane ticket from Raleigh to L.A., so it was an easy guess. 

“Yeah, most of my life we’ve lived in a little town called Buies Creek. It’s a nice place, but not very progressive, you know? I only came out a year ago. When I did, mom said she’d always known which is funny because how could she have known when _even I_ didn’t until I was like fourteen and got a boner watching the Super Bowl…” I continued babbling on as I stared at him lather his body with shower gel and wash the suds away. He let out small hums and affirmative throat sounds to keep me talking as he rinsed himself. 

When he was done and the water was off, he took the shower gel and looked at me, taking in my naked body before asking tentatively. “Can I—? Could I wash you?”

His request surprised me. Wasn’t I supposed to do stuff like that to him? Why would he want to do that? Was he afraid that I wasn’t clean enough for him or something? 

When I’d been on my way here, I’d been expecting him to just fuck me a few times and maybe get me to blow him. It was supposed to be about him. About his pleasure. Everything that had happened since I walked in this suite had been confusing and honestly, too good to be true. I was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. 


	10. Rhett

He looked at the bottle of shower gel in my hand with a confused frown and I was about to withdraw my request when he spoke. 

“Um… yeah, okay.” 

“Switch places with me,” I said and Link moved gingerly past me. As I reached around him to turn the shower on I brushed against his arm and he moved away from me with a twitch. He still wasn’t comfortable with me. It was understandable—we’d literally just met—but nevertheless, it made me feel a little bit like a creep, standing there naked with him, already fantasizing about all the ways I could make him come tonight.

Link gave me an apologetic half-smile and stepped under the showerhead to get wet. When he was done I let him turn the water off. 

“Turn around,” I instructed softly. He obeyed, turning to face away from me. I settled my hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense under my touch. After waiting for a beat, hoping that it would help him to get used to my touch, I started to spread the shower gel down his arms. His arms were lovely—toned, with a bit of hair on them. I squeezed his bicep and let out an appreciative hum. When I got to his fingers, I threaded mine with his for a moment, setting my chin on his shoulder. 

“Is this okay? Can I go on?”

“I’m okay,” he assured me with a small voice. I gently rubbed the side of his hand with my thumb, giving him a moment to change his mind before unthreading our fingers and moving my hands to his waist. I continued the rubbing motion, now on his lower back. It wasn’t the most efficient way of spreading shower gel, but I was pleased to hear Link letting out a happy, little hum. I moved slowly, working his muscles loose. Little by little, he relaxed under my coaxing. 

After a few more small moans and sighs I felt confident enough to escalate things. A gasp slipped out of Link when I stepped closer and my growing erection pressed against his lower back. My palms glided around his waist to his belly and slid up his chest, my hands reaching up to his shoulders, wrapping him up into a slippery hug. 

Link pressed his body back against me, trapping my cock between our bodies. His hips moved and he rubbed his ass against me, making me groan and hold onto him tighter. His pleased sigh emboldened me to move my hand down his chest and belly, finally wrapping my fingers around his hardening shaft. 

“You have a gorgeous cock,” I whispered into Link’s ear and stroked him slowly with my soapy hand. He whined and shivered in my arms. His head fell backward onto my shoulder and I leaned down to mouth his neck, watching over his shoulder as he bucked into my slippery fist. 

“Yeah? Oh, fuck, that feels good,” he groaned. “You too,” He added a moment later as if in an after-thought. I gently bit his neck and enjoyed the sight of the blunt head of his cock appearing and disappearing in my grip. My hard length was still nestled between us. My hips were moving too, almost unbidden, sliding my cock up and down his soaped-up back. If he’d lean forward a little, I could slip my cock between his cheeks and rut against his asshole. I bet he had a pretty hole. Tight and pink and cute enough to eat. And with that thought, I needed to see it right then and there. 

Link wasn’t pleased with my shifting priorities. He let out a disappointed whine when I let go of his dick.

“No, please. Don’t stop,” he moaned, grabbing my hand and guiding it back to his hard-on. I gave it one last tight tug before moving my hands to his waist and pressing a quick peck to his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll come back to that soon,” I whispered, sliding my hands down and grabbing his ass. It fit perfectly in my palms. I felt the large muscles tense and relax and Link mirrored my needy groan when I started kneading his ass cheeks.

“No offense to your cock,” I teased. “But, holy mother of fuck. _This ass?_ This ass is the most delicious thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Link let out a rumbling, little laugh that made me feel warm all over. He tilted his hips, pressing the object of my affection harder into my palms.

“Mmh. Is that so?” he said, his smile evident in his voice as he rolled his hips invitingly. The hint of playfulness in his voice kicked up a gear in my horny mind.

“Brace your hands against the glass,” I commanded, my voice more forceful than I’d meant. My belly-tensing lust for him was making it harder to be polite. My mouth was positively watering at the thought of what I’d find between those tight, round cheeks. His palms immediately flew against the glass, making the whole wall twang and shudder and I watched in awe how his back arched to perfectly present to me what felt like a treasure trove of untapped pleasure.

“Good boy,” I said with a low, breathless grumble. I hadn’t actually meant to say that, but the part of my brain that stopped me from making a fool of myself had shut down when he posed for me like a porn star in the making. Thankfully, a small, needy whimper told me that he didn’t mind the lewd praise. My hands squeezed and rubbed his waist and lower back, moving further down until I could slip a few exploratory fingers between his cheeks. Link jerked and drew in a ragged breath, but didn’t move away.

“Do you like playing with your ass?” I asked as my thumb drew slow circles around his rim. Link let out a stuttering moan and nodded.

“Ye—yeah. I, um… With my fingers, yeah. I don’t have any— Ah! _Fuck_ , that feels— Ohhh… _Toys,_ I don’t have any toys.” Link stammered and moaned, as I slid my fingers from the top of his cleft all the way down to his balls. I cupped them and pulled on them gently, drawing a nice breathless whine out of Link.

“You should get a toy. It’s not like the real deal obviously, but using one can be extremely pleasurable,” I murmured, slipping my other hand between his legs to stroke his cock as my other teased his tight, smooth asshole. 

“Okay, I will,” he said as if I’d given him a homework assignment he was determined to excel in. I chuckled and turned on the water to rinse the shower gel off. Link yelped as the cool water hit his back and I pinched his ass playfully, making him squirm and giggle. When I turned the water off he tried to straighten up, but I stopped him with a firm palm pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Hang on there for a minute,” I said. Link settled his palms back on the glass and glanced at me over his shoulder. His eyes widened when I grabbed the bottle of lotion and set it on the floor.

“Are—? Are you gonna fuck me now?” he asked, voice trembling. I lowered myself carefully to my knees onto the tile floor and grabbed his ass again.

“No, baby,” I said, glancing up at him. “Not yet. Not here. But have ever gotten your ass eaten?” 


	11. Link

My fingers curled against the glass hopelessly searching for a better grip to steady myself. There was a man behind me. On his knees. With his hands on my ass. About to put his tongue on me. ( _In me?!_ )

“N—no. I thought that’s something they only did in porn,” I confessed. Who the hell would want to do something like that if they weren’t paid? Why on Earth would you put your mouth on someones… 

Rhett let out a low chuckle. I jerked because I could feel his warm breath on my wet asshole. It tickled and made my cock jump up. I wasn’t exactly sure whether I was terrified or excited. I knew my dick was excited though. So, I deferred to its judgment.

“No, not only in porn. Personally, I can think of only a handful of better things than making someone squirm with my tongue up their ass.”

_Oh, my fucking god. Breathe, Neal, breathe!_

“Oh, that’s— Okay. Are you gonna… do that to me?” I stammered. Rhett’s thumb slipped between my cheeks again and rubbed over my hole, making my back arch and a low whine escape me.

“I’d like to,” Rhett said. “Would you be comfortable with that?”

“Uh-huh.” I nodded, biting my lip.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” I closed my eyes and waited with tense posture and ragged breaths. Nothing happened. Rhett’s hands were still on my ass, his thumb slowly circling my rim. As seconds ticked by, I started to panic. Was he having second thoughts? Was there something wrong with—

“Ah!” I gasped when Rhett’s teeth suddenly sank into my asscheek. A nervous giggle broke out of me and I shuffled my feet. It wasn’t a painful bite, it only stung a little. Rhett kissed the spot before joining my laughter.

“I’m sorry. I had to. You’re so tense. What are you afraid of?” Rhett said, moving his hand to stroke my cock. I was still hard as a rock, leaking pre-cum all over myself and having his skilled fingers around my shaft was making matters so much worse.

“Nothing,” I said quickly. “Just do it.”

Rhett’s mouth landed on my sack and I drew a sharp breath when he started mouthing it with a wet tongue and prickling beard.

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned. 

“Tell me,” Rhett coaxed between wet kisses. His tongue lapped at my balls, drenching them in spit as his tight fist stroked my cock.

“Mmmh. I’m afraid—” I tried to get my thoughts in order. Having someone’s mouth all over my sensitive bits was a bit of a distraction. “I’m afraid I won’t like it.”

“Understandable,” Rhett mused. “You might not. It’s not everyone’s cup of tea. But that’s totally fine. If you don’t like it you can just say that and I’ll stop.”

“But—”

“No buts. Well, hopefully, _some_ butts,” Rhett joked and I groaned, rolling my eyes. He laughed at my reaction and continued. “There are so many things I wanna do to you. _With_ you. But I want you to enjoy them. I’m not gonna get mad if you don’t like something.”

“It’s just…” I said, pausing as I forgot what I was about to say because Rhett’s hand on my cock and the tickle of his beard against my thigh was slowly making me go crazy.

“It’s just what?” 

“Nothing. Fuck. That feels… I’m gonna come if you keep that up. I want you to— Just eat my ass, please.” Why wouldn’t I want to try that since he offered so nicely?

Rhett let out a pleased hum and then his mouth was on me. His tongue was lapping at my cleft, circling around my hole as he kept me spread apart with his fingers. At first, it only tickled. It made me want to squirm and giggle and blush. I probably did all of those things, but the only thing I could concentrate on was the way his tongue moved on my skin. First flat and wide, then pointed and searching and then back to flat, with strong strokes again. As I got used to the sensation, something started to shift. 

When Rhett's mouth moved back down to my balls, the arch of my back deepened and I thrust my ass towards him, silently begging for his return. 

“Help me out, gimme your other hand,” Rhett murmured. He sounded winded, almost like he’d been jogging. Was he getting off on tasting me like this? Fuck, if that thought didn’t make the bottom of my stomach clench in the best possible way. I reached around with my hand and he guided me to help him spread my ass cheeks apart. 

“I wanna put my finger inside you. Is that okay?” he asked, his voice such a low rumble I almost didn’t hear him.

“Yeah,” I said quickly. I wanted to show my enthusiasm, wanted him to just do it, and not try to make sure I was okay.

He kissed around my hole before backing away. What happened next, I couldn't have even attempted to expect. I both heard and _felt_ him spit on me, right on my asshole. It made me jump and swallow around a lump of pure fucking desire. How freaking hot was that?! But Rhett took my reaction the wrong way and started apologizing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“No!” I interrupted him. “ _Do that again_ ,” I pleaded, sounding just as winded as he did.


	12. Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. ^^ The next one is gonna be short!

“ _Do that again._ ” 

Link’s plea went straight to my dick and I reached down to give it a few quick strokes to ease my aching erection. _Yes._ This was exactly what I wanted. I wanted him to _need_ me. I wanted him on all fours on the hotel bed crying out for my cock. I wanted him to beg for me to take him. I wanted… 

I almost huffed out loud to chastise myself for my runaway fantasies. I was being ridiculous. He didn’t need _me_. He needed my money. This was exactly like all of my past relationships, just more honest up-front.

But I gladly fulfilled his request and watched with belly-clenching fascination as a fat glob of my spit hit his ass and slowly dripped all the way down to his balls. Link’s legs were trembling and he cursed under his breath.

“You like that, huh?” I said, pleased with his reaction. Link didn’t reply, but the way he wiggled his ass told me everything I needed to know. I leaned forward and licked up the trail of my spit before slipping my index finger into my mouth to wet it. Link’s ass was glistening invitingly and I pressed my slippery finger against his hole, testing his tightness with a shallow, exploratory push. He shifted his hips, tilting against my finger and whimpered. Slowly, I breached his entrance and my finger sunk inside him up to the second joint.

I paused to gauge his reaction. 

“Go deeper,” Link whined, baring down on my digit. His breathing quickened as my finger sank deeper inside him. I licked around my burrowing finger and rubbed my beard against his ass cheek. He was _so tight_. I’d expected that, but it had been years, possibly decades, since I’d been with someone who wasn’t accustomed to bottoming. I’d forgotten how it felt. It made me a bit worried. I needed to be careful. I needed to go slow. I didn't want him to go through with what I had.

I turned my hand, swirling my finger inside him experimentally, pulsing it in and out. I didn’t need to ask Link whether he was doing okay. He was loud and clear on what he was feeling.

“Oh, god! Oh, yeah. Holy—! That feels so good. Rhett! Ah! _More._ I want… m—more. _Fuuuuuck._ ”

I licked and sucked his rim around my finger and pushed it all the way in. And out. In and out. Every slow stroke made Link gasp and moan and every time I brushed past his prostate I felt him clench around my finger. 

Adding a second finger made Link slam his hand against the glass hard enough to make me worry about the shower room's structural integrity.

“Too much?” I asked but got a vigorous head shake as an answer.

“Feels good,” Link slurred and pushed back against the intrusion. I watched my fingers disappearing inside him and imagined my cock in their place. It was almost too much for my throbbing cock. I pressed my forehead against Link’s lower back and breathed deep to stave off the orgasm. 

As much I was enjoying this, I wanted my tongue in him. I slipped my fingers out of him, watching his tight hole flutter around nothing before the tip of my tongue opened him up again. Link threw his head back and let out a surprised, high pitched cry. I reached around him with my freed hand and grabbed his cock. 

Link gasped for air as his legs started to tremble more violently. I was tongue-fucking him with the best of my ability while I stroked his cock fast with a tight fist, twisting my hand at the end, making him buck and shiver and mumble curses and pleas. 

His responsiveness was a major turn on. His body sang under my touch and my cock leaked pre-cum onto the tiles below and pulsed in tandem with my probing tongue. I’d never been that close to coming untouched before. My poor knees dug into the hard floor as I rolled my hips, but I barely felt the pain. I only felt Link’s pleasure and my own need. My neglected cock thrust into thin air, desperate for any kind of relief.

“I need to come. I need to come. I need to come. Please, can I come?” Link whimpered—mirroring my thoughts—his forehead pressed against the glass wall. My cock jumped and a burst of pre-cum spread on my thigh. As much as I wanted him to come on my tongue, I _needed_ to see his face when he came. 

I pulled away from his ass and scrambled up. My knees buckled and ached, but I ignored them, grabbing Link’s waist and turning him to face me. He clung to me and latched his mouth onto my neck, rutting his cock against my leg as he kept mumbling the same words against my skin. I wrapped an arm around his waist and my other hand found its way to Link’s ass. I slipped my fingers back inside him. He thrust against my body as I thrust inside him with my wet digits.

“Look at me,” I said, voice hoarse and pleading. He let go of my neck and tilted his face up. His mouth was open, lips plump and inviting. He was panting hard. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, ready to roll to the back of his head when he came. He looked like pure sex in my arms and I bit my lip as I watched him start to unravel. 

With my fingers deep inside him, his head lolled back and his back arched. He cried out my name and I felt his cock pulse against my thigh as he unloaded himself onto my skin. His ass clamped around my fingers like a vise and all I could think about was how fucking amazing it would feel to experience that with my cock inside him. His whole body jerked in my embrace and his legs gave out. He held onto my shoulders and I held onto his waist to keep him from falling. 

I finally managed to draw my fingers out of him and he straightened out, looking at me with the most blissed-out smile I’d ever seen on anyone’s face. 

“Thank you,” he murmured sweetly, and the way he said it—so fucking endearing and honest and vulnerable—drove me over the edge. I drew our bodies closer together, trapping my cock between our bellies and thrust into the slickness of our skin as I came onto his chest with a harsh yell and a garbled " _jesus fucking christ!_ "


	13. Link

It was good that we were in the shower because we were practically covered in cum. Rhett was still twitching from his orgasm and I was running high on my afterglow. 

I had no idea what kind of sorcery he’d done on me, but I’d never cum like that before. I felt the release in my limbs, on the top of my head! If sex could be like _this_ , I wasn’t sure I could ever get anything else done.

And the ass eating? Ohhh, sign me the fuck up. It was amazing. Hot as hell. I mean, he basically fucked me with his tongue! And he obviously enjoyed it, too, which made me all kinds of curious. Maybe later I could ask him if I could return the favor…

“That was quite nice, wasn’t it?” Rhett’s rumbling baritone brought me back to the present. He was looking down at me with a soft smirk. I laughed.

“ _Nice?_ That was fucking amazing!” I exclaimed, still giddy with what had just happened. He stepped back a bit, separating our sticky bodies with a hilarious smack. I looked down at my chest, covered with his release, and swiped at it with my finger to look closer at the pearlescent substance.

“Have you ever tasted come?” Rhett asked, once again making me blush and squirm on the spot. Good god, that man could make me go awkward and stupid in two seconds flat.

“N—no. I haven’t ever… I haven’t had the chance,” I mumbled. He raised his eyebrow.

“Are you telling me that you haven’t even tasted your own?”

“What? No! Ew!”

Rhett threw his head back for a deep belly-laugh. I felt like grumbling at him, but managed to curb the desire and settled on just frowning at him.

“What do you mean ew? It’s the same stuff basically. Aren’t you curious?” Rhett teased, swiping his finger over my chest and licking his own cum from his finger with a wink. My stomach lurched. Fuck, he was hot. Like porn star hot but _real_. An actual man doing things I'd never even thought to _fantasize_ about. A desperate need to impress him made me sink onto my knees and take a hold of his cum-covered thigh. I stared up at his wide eyes and open mouth as I made a long, slow, theatrical pass over his skin with my tongue, tasting myself on him. 

His breath hitched and his barely limp cock made a desperate attempt to rally. He said nothing, just stared at me, clearly in awe. It was nice to be the one to scramble his brain for once. And it didn’t taste bad. A bit salty and kinda mild. So, I licked his thigh thoroughly clean—all the while maintaining an eye contact that was hopefully more sexy than ridiculous. His leg trembled in my hold and when I was done I wiped my mouth on my arm and got up as nonchalantly as I could.

“It’s okay, I guess,” I said to him with a smirk, savoring my smugness. He didn't say anything or even move when I swirled around to turn the water back on.


	14. Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, at this point, these chapter lengths are as much as a surprise to me as they are to you. I hope you enjoy this longer one. It got so info dumpy at the beginning that I had to add something fun for you at the end.

Link was lying on his stomach, dwarfed by the huge hotel bed, wearing a puffy bathrobe and complimentary slippers. He was leafing through the room service menu with a deep crease between his brows. He’d been at it for a while already. I was sitting on the plush, off-white chaise next to the bed, phone in hand, waiting for him to pick something. I didn’t mind waiting; it gave me the chance to stare at him unabashedly.

Link looked different with his glasses on. They suited him fine, but I already missed the clear view of his baby blues. The image of him staring up at me as he licked his own release from my leg was branded into my mind and I already knew I’d return to it many times in the future when I only had my own hand to play with. He’d been cute enough to eat when he'd stepped into the room, but as he relaxed and got more and more confident... Holy shit! He was quickly becoming irresistible. Did he know how goddamn sexy he was? I would’ve paid triple just to see him on his knees like that with his mouth inches away from my cock.

My stomach churned at the thought of what all of this boiled down to. _Money._ The bane of my existence. I knew it was obnoxious to be all “oh, woe is me” as I wiped away my tears with my millions of dollars. I did know I was more than privileged. And I knew not to talk about how miserable my wealth sometimes made me. My personal net worth was a sum so large it was hard to conceptualize. But when it came to relationships, I’d come to realize that money brought nothing but trouble. 

I glanced at the sweet, young man lounging on the thousand-dollar sheets. I’d barely known him for an hour and I already knew that he was worth more than all the overly-expensive bedding in this hotel and all the others like it. What made me more deserving of any of this luxury? Nothing. I was just a guy that had happened to be born into the right family. 

You would probably find a selection of McLaughlin’s Canned Goods in almost every pantry in North America and in over one hundred and twenty countries all over the world. My great-grandfather started the small canning company when he settled on the west coast with his wife and three sons in the 1920s. In the past century, the company grew exponentially, becoming one of the most recognizable brands in the US. After my great-grandfather retired—to Florida of all places—at a ripe age of eighty-five, the company was first headed by my grandfather and then my father.

I spent no summers leisurely by the pool in my high school years. My dad made sure I did the work before I could enjoy the benefits of our privileged position. For five summers, I canned beans and worked as a night janitor in one of the factories. In college, I majored in international business and minored in logistics and supply chain management. I did a couple of year’s stint in the marketing department and after that, in product testing and development. I’d been a board member ever since I turned twenty-one and I took over as the CEO six years ago, a few days after I turned thirty-six. For decades, I had lived and breathed our family’s legacy and I couldn’t be more proud of what we’d created.

But it was more than clear to me that Link wouldn’t be here with me if it wasn’t for the money. Even if we didn’t live at the opposite ends of the country, I could have never had a chance with him. I was old and bitter, carved hollow by disastrous past relationships and years spent alone on airplanes and hotel rooms. He wouldn’t spare me a second glance if we happened to bump into each other at one of the gay clubs in town. It was hard to hate my wealth for the opportunity to have this one night with him, but somehow I managed to do just that.

Link tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear and flipped back to the beginning of the menu. He’d insisted on drying his hair with a hairdryer, giggling as he used the device to also dry the dark, trimmed hair between his legs, and attacking me with the intention to do the same to me. Now his hair framed his face in soft, shiny curls that were begging for someone to touch them. 

I wanted to sit next to him and run my fingers through his hair. I imagined him rolling onto his back and looking up at me, his hair falling around his head in a dark-brown halo. I’d duck down for a kiss. Soft at first, teasing and light. His tongue would slip into my mouth, tasting my need for him. Maybe I’d nibble along his jawline as his hands were on me, pulling me closer, begging for my touch. I imagined his lips finding my ear, whispering into it. _I want you to love on me like I’m yours. Like this isn’t just for one night. Like this is for forever. I want—_

“Ugh, I don’t know, everything is so fancy. Do you think we could ask them to make this burger without the blue cheese?” Link’s question startled me out of my fantasy.

“Of course. Are you sure that’s all you want?”

“Yeah. And a coke.”

I rang in the order and leaned against the armrest, throwing my legs up on the chaise. Link turned onto his side and leaned his head against his palm.

“Do you live in L.A.?” he asked after a long stretch of studying me in silence.

“Yes, I have a house here,” I answered. His eyebrows shot up.

“ _A_ house here? As in, you have other houses somewhere else?”

I shrugged and felt the need to squirm and deflect. “Yeah. A couple.”

“Just in the States or do you have like a villa in Italy or something?” Link kept up with the uncomfortable line of questioning, eyes alight with curiosity.

My blush made him roll onto his back and laugh out loud. “You do!” he exclaimed. I refused to answer, but it was no use. He’d already seen the truth on my face.

“Wow. That must be nice,” Link said wistfully after his laughter died down.

“Not really. I barely ever get to go there. It’s just…” I paused, trying to decide whether to say what I was truly thinking. That the houses were just a way to spend money. A way to feel something for the tiniest of moments. That owning something, having something that was mine had become kind of a twisted replacement for a proper relationship. A house can’t love you, but it sure does look pretty in photos.

“It’s just what?” Link pressed and sat up on the bed.

“Nothing,” I said, turning to look out the window. I couldn’t tell him. It sounded both ridiculous and sad. I heard him get up the bed.

“It’s just what?” Link repeated, climbing onto the chaise from the foot of it and walking on his hands and knees towards me. His eyes were twinkling playfully and my cock made a valiant effort to twitch into life under my bathrobe. Link climbed on top of me, straddling my thighs, spreading his robe in the process and giving me a delicious view of his hardening cock, hanging between his legs.

“It’s just what?” he asked again, slowly pulling on my robe’s belt to open the loose knot. I took a few deep breaths, trying not to drown into his eyes.

“I, uh—Just something you do,” I stammered, at a loss for words when he ducked down and pressed a soft kiss onto my clavicle.

“Mmh,” he hummed against my skin, letting the topic go. “How long do you think it will be before the food’s here?”

“Not sure,” I said, closing my eyes for a beat as Link’s soft palms caressed my chest, slowly moving towards my very much awakened cock. 

“Hope it takes a while,” Link said is low drawl, his accent thickening in tandem with my cock. He shuffled and pressed more kisses down my stomach. “Because I think I’m in the mood for a little appetizer.” 

I swallowed hard and prayed for the staff not to hurry as Link pulled my bathrobe all the way open. He tilted his head at my erection and said: “Oh, I’m sorry, I misspoke. A big, _thick_ appetizer.”


	15. Link

“Oh, I misspoke. A big, _thick_ appetizer,” I teased. If I’d ever been unsure about my sexuality, seeing Rhett’s dick made it abundantly clear what I was. Gay as fuck. So very gay. Gay as a fairy. I craved his cock. It was mouth-watering with its nice, fat head and a pretty, thick shaft. _God_ , I really wanted to see how far up my throat I could stuff it. 

Even though we’d been naked more often than not since we’d met, this was the first time I had taken a good, close look at his prized possession. It stood hard and ruddy against his stomach, an impressive feat since it was less than half an hour after he last came. Even I usually needed a bit more time to get going again. And when we’d been toweling down after the shower, he’d said to me that we might have to wait a few hours before we could “try and get to the main event”. (Not his words. Very much mine.) He’d blamed his advanced age (I’d told him he wasn’t _that_ old) and consoled me with a promise to make the time fly with other, fun things we could do. But clearly, he’d underestimated his dick’s abilities.

Rhett laughed at my words, sounding pleased with the compliment. “And it even comes with its very own special sauce,” he said with a lewd wink, making me join in his laughter. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and gave him a slow, dry stroke. His amusement stopped short and a low groan burst from his lips, the sound settling into the bottom of my belly, making my balls ache. I let his cock slap back against his stomach as I shifted into a better position.

It had to be the way he looked at me that made me so bold. His blown pupils staring at me with hunger. His slightly parted lips silently begging for a kiss. Even the white-knuckled grip he had on the backrest of the weird half-couch, half-whatever told me that he wanted me. _Me_ , the inexperienced backwater town kid with daddy issues. (Probably better not to dive into that whole mess while I was about to blow a guy double my age…) I wanted to make him feel as good as he had made me feel in the shower. I wanted to show my appreciation for the kindness he’d treated me with. And I kinda wanted him to remember me as something else than a timid boy that he’d paid to fuck on a whim.

But first, I wanted to tease him.

I grabbed him again and sucked on my tongue to gather up a nice amount of saliva into my mouth. I stared at him from under my eyelashes as I dribbled the spit on the head of his cock with an accuracy that impressed even me. Rhett cursed under his breath and licked his lips with a quivering tongue. My gaze flitted from his mouth to his cock and the nice way the wet trail dripped down his head and then shaft. I moved my hand to catch it and spread it all over his length with a twisting stroke that ripped another curse out of him.

“I thought you said it might take a while,” I reminded him, squeezing the root of his cock before pulling out a glistening bead of pre-cum with my tight fist.

“Apparently, my dick didn’t get the memo,” Rhett said, a ragged breath making his voice falter. “You ought to teach it a lesson, don’t you think?”

My smile widened and I brought my mouth to the head of his cock. I tilted my head sideways and licked around the tip. My tongue fluttered lightly against his heated skin, lapping away the pre-cum with a slow swipe before continuing the languid licks that made Rhett shiver and groan.

“Jesus, baby. Do you have any idea how hot that looks?” he said, reaching for me. He pushed back hair that was falling over my face. “I wish you could see yourself like this.”

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea at all.

“Your wish is my command,” I said, hoping I sounded tongue-in-cheek and sexy as I dug out my phone from the pocket of my bathrobe, where I’d slipped it after the shower. “Here, take a video.”


	16. Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters? Don't know her.

Link was trying to hand me his phone as if he’d actually meant what he’d said.

“I— I wasn’t,” I stammered. “I didn’t mean you had to—”

“I know what you meant. And I wanna see. I want you to film me,” he said, pushing the phone into my open palm before continuing: 

“Unless... Does that make you uncomfortable?”

There was a playful smile on his face that made me feel a little bit like somehow I was the butt of the joke here.

“Are you making fun of me?” I asked, squinting at him. His smile fell immediately and my stomach lurched as I realized he hadn’t been joking.

“No,” he mumbled, avoiding my gaze. “I was really asking. You’ve kinda made me realize how—” He paused as cute, pink blotches bloomed onto his cheeks. “How _hot_ it is to ask first.”

A ridiculously strong rush of emotion bowled through me. It was almost like… pride? He was legitimately asking for consent. Because of _me_. I’d helped him learn an important skill and I should've felt happy. And I _did_ feel almost elated, but the small, petty part of my mind was jealous of each and every one of his future partners who were going to benefit from it. He was going to make everyone he met swoon. 

“No, Link, that doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m happy you asked,” I said softly, my heart fluttering strangely in my chest when he turned back to look at me. “I’d love to film you. I think it would be amazingly hot.”

“Yeah?” he asked eagerly, the smile returning to his face.

“Definitely,” I assured and fumbled with the phone. The screen was already unlocked and I started the camera app. I looked at Link over the phone at the same time as he appeared on the screen, his mouth tantalizingly close to my dick. Both Links bit their lip and my cock throbbed in his grip, another droplet of pre-cum bursting from the slit. What was it about seeing him through the lens that made the scene infinitely more titillating?

“Could we maybe watch the video together before you delete it?” I asked, trying to tamp down the desire to somehow acquire the video for my personal use. I’d never take it without his permission and as much as I hoped that he would be willing to share it with me, I didn’t want him to be that careless with something so personal. He barely knew me.

“Why are you assuming I’m going to delete it?” he asked, with a coy wink and _fuck me sideways_ , all I could think about was a future-Link in his own bed, lying naked in crumpled-up sheets, skin glistening from the humid heat of the North Carolinian summer, replaying the video of my dick plunging deep inside his mouth and moaning my name as he jacked himself off.

“Rhett?” Link’s voice was a low hum, filled with mirth.

“Hmm?” My mind was still firmly in the imaginary scene. In it, the future-Link had spread his legs and was fucking his tight hole with two, desperate fingers as he kept stroking his lubed-up cock.

“Are you gonna daydream or are you gonna press play?” Link asked, laughing.

The image of Link arching his back as come burst from his cock, dripping all over his fist vanished and I could feel the heat rising onto my cheeks. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, embarrassed that I’d managed to get so distracted by the man that was literally right in front of me, ready to suck my cock. 

He let out a chuckle and without any further notice, ducked down to lick a long, hot swipe from the base of my shaft all the way to the top. He pursed his lips into and basically frenched away the slick that had been gathering at the head. I drew in a quick, greedy breath and hurried to tap the screen.

“Filming,” I informed him and propped the phone against my stomach. I was way too shaky to be filming anything, let alone this, but _by God_ , I was going to do my best.

Link didn’t acknowledge my announcement. He simply kept licking all over my cock as his spit-slicked hand moved lower to play with my sack. I stared at him— _both of him_ —literally drooling at the sight in front of me. His tongue was deliciously pink against the ruddy head of my cock and when he concentrated on making those soft, little kitten-licks around it again, I almost buzzed out of my skin. It was the ultimate cocktease—it felt like too much and too little, a confusing mix of tickling and straight-up pleasure. And it looked fucking fabulous. Like straight out of a porno. And it was real. It was happening right there, between my lanky legs. I must have done something right in my life to deserve this.

Seeing him as double was slowly making me go insane. It was as if seeing him do everything in stereo was making his every touch twice as pleasurable. He glanced at me periodically, his intense blue eyes flashing at me from above his frames that were slowly slipping down his nose. Finally, I took pity on him and reached for them, carefully pulling them off and setting them down onto the nightstand. Link gave me an appreciative head tilt and I got to marvel at the unobstructed blueness of his eyes.

A small moan—almost like a soft purr—rose from his throat as he enveloped the head of my cock for the first time and nudged it further into his mouth. I swear I didn’t want to close my eyes, but the pleasure was too intense. My lids fluttered closed without my permission and for a beat, my whole world consisted of nothing but Link’s soft, wet mouth and the slow, rippling movements of his tongue. 

I had to force my eyes open to reposition the phone that had slipped in my sweaty grip. Link bopped his head experimentally, a few shallow ones to start before taking me deeper and deeper until the tip of my cock brushed against the back of his throat. I tried pulling away from him, worried about him gagging, but there was nowhere for me to go. I'd been worried for nothing, though. To my delight, Link didn’t seem bothered at all. In fact, he took me deeper, swallowing around me like he had years of taking cock under his belt.

“ _Oh, goddamn it!_ Oh, gosh, how are you—? That feels incredible,” I groaned, my voice so low and hoarse it was almost foreign to me. “If you keep that up I’m definitely gonna come before the food.”

Link released me with a nice, tight suck. “That’s the plan, baby,” he said with a cute, little nose scrunch. 

The phone shook in my hand. Why had my heart skipped a beat when he called me that? It was just for show—for the video. Even _I_ had called him that earlier. It didn’t mean anything. It was something you said when you were hard and swept up by the moment. So, why did _him_ saying it make my stomach ache and my head feel strangely light?

I didn’t get more time to ponder on that because my cock was back in Link’s mouth and he was going for the kill, so to speak. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked me down, clearly determined to win the race against the clock. I gasped and cursed and could only hope that the phone was at least somewhat pointed in the right direction. My concentration lied elsewhere. 

Link’s mouth was like a tropical beach and I was the weary soul that got to go on a vacation once a decade. Obviously, I’d had blow jobs before, but none like this. None with this amount of enthusiasm and pure need for what I had to offer. Link moaned and whined around my leaking cock, making every lick and kiss and suck feel a thousand times better. His hands wandered from my thighs to my stomach and to stroke me when his jaw needed a break. At one point, he even crept his hand up my chest to tease around and play with my nipple, making me squirm and gasp for air as pleasure zinged through my body.

“Don’t stop, please... _Oh god!_ Don’t stop. Don’t… Oh, fuck. Your mouth is— _Oh sweet Jesus_ , your mouth!” I repeated over and over again, my orgasm building deep inside, roaring to get out. My hand shot to his head, fingers tangling into his hair, tugging harder than I’d meant, making him yelp (although it sounded more like a gargle because my cock was basically plugging his throat at that point). I wanted to apologize, but no words came out. I needed to ground myself somehow. I needed to feel connected to him, to the real world, to anything, because I felt like I was on the verge of an out-of-body experience.

“Gonna come,” I warned him, my voice cracking around the words as the swell of pleasure inside me started to crest. I was light-headed, hyperventilating, my legs trembling from the impending release.

A knock on the door startled Link mid suck and made me want to punch the person responsible for the interruption.

“No, no, no, no, no, no. _Please, god, no._ Keep going, baby. I’m so close,” I whined, my hips rolling in desperation. But it was no use, Link pulled away with an unsatisfying pop. My balls tightened, making a last-ditch effort to get me over the edge from that final sensation of Link’s mouth leaving me.

“ _Please,_ ” I begged, on the verge of tears, sweaty and panting and trembling all over. My cock slapped against my stomach, hard as a steel rod, pre-cum smearing onto my belly hair. I was aching to come, inches away from blowing all over myself just from the thought of Link’s lips on me. But he sat up, wiped his face and grabbed his glasses. He mussed his already messy hair and gave me an innocent smile.

“Dang. I was too slow. Too bad. Dinner time!” he exclaimed, re-tied his robe belt, and left me whimpering and gripping the edges of the chaise as I tried to figure out whether I needed to burst into laughter or to finish myself off. That man was evil. In the best possible way.

Link turned to look at me from the bedroom door. His gaze swept over my ravaged body and he smiled sweetly.

“If you look like that when I’ve just tasted you a little bit, I wonder what you’ll look like after you’ve come inside my ass.”

In hindsight, that was probably the moment I started to fall in love with him.


	17. Link

I stepped out of the bedroom and immediately collapsed against the wall. My legs could barely hold me up, that’s how shaken and breathless I was. _Jesus fucking Christ._ I couldn’t even think straight. (Ha! Yeah, that’s pretty obvious at this point, right?) I had no idea what the hell had happened to me in that room. It was like a part of me I hadn’t even known existed had taken over. Because that wasn’t me. I wasn’t that confident. I didn’t take charge. I didn’t— 

There was another knock on the door and I forced myself to move. I wrapped the robe tighter around myself, trying to hide my erection in its folds. Sucking cock was a huge fucking turn-on. What the hell?! Why had no one told me? Having someone at my mercy like that. Making them moan and writhe and beg. Like, damn, talk about a power trip. Why hadn’t I done that before? A familiar face rose into my mind and I let out an annoyed huff. I shook my head, banishing him from my brain. _Not tonight, stay away._

Before I opened the door I caught a glimpse of myself from a small mirror that was part of an art installation. I looked _fucked_. My cheeks were flushed and my hair was in a wild tangle. My lips looked rubbed raw, plump and red-rimmed. But the most striking thing was the way my eyes looked—blown black, wide and frantic. Never thought one's sexual awakening could make them look like they'd seen a ghost.

The hotel employee greeted me and wheeled in a cart with our food on it. He paid no mind to my disheveled appearance, but I'd imagine he was used to seeing people in all kinds of conditions. At least, I was clothed. I almost wanted to ask him what kind of weird shit he’d seen while working, but he probably wouldn’t answer. 

“Anything else I can get for you?” he asked when I’d told him to leave the food by the door. He was hovering at the doorway, making me feel nervous. Was I supposed to do something? Did the rich people have some kind of a secret handshake for services rendered?

“Umm, no, this is— We’re okay. Thanks, man,” I stammered, wracking my brain, trying to figure out what I was missing.

“Very good. Have a nice evening,” he said, inching backward unnaturally slowly.

 _Tip! Oh, fuck!_ Of course, he was expecting me to tip him. Goddamn it, I was an idiot. 

Instinctively, I tried slipping my hand into my back pocket but found only air and the soft fabric of the robe. Dang it!

“Shit,” I mumbled and turned on my heels. “Wait just a second, I’ll be right back,” I hollered over my shoulder, rushing back into the bedroom. 

Rhett was still lying on the couch—naked, hard and so very inviting, but I forced myself to ignore him and dug my wallet out of my clothes pile. I opened it, hoping for a miracle, but of course, I only had three bucks in cash.

“Rhett,” I hissed. His head lolled to the side and I could see him trying to focus his gaze on me. He was touching himself, not stroking exactly, more like caressing his cock with his fingertips. His hand moved slowly, teasingly and he was clearly still on the edge.

“Hmm?” he hummed absentmindedly and closed his eyes as he gave himself one good, hard stroke, groaning louder than was appropriate considering the situation we were currently in. Despite the depravity of it all, I still watched him as his cock pulsed in his hand and more pre-cum leaked onto his belly.

“I need a tip!” I whispered, embarrassed that I was keeping the guy waiting. Rhett's mouth pulled to a sly smile. “I’ve got _a tip_ for you,” he said, clearly speaking of something else than cash. 

“Oh, my god,” I moaned under my breath, rolled my eyes and stomped to him. I grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, hoping that would calm him down a bit. But my touch seemed only to rile him up again. His body rose from the couch as if he was being possessed. A low, desperate moan made his lips part and I shushed him, glancing over my shoulder, praying that the sound wouldn’t reach the man I’d left waiting.

“Concentrate,” I begged, feeling desperate. “I need cash. For the dude that brought our food.”

Rhett just mewled pathetically and tried rocking into my fist. I huffed in exasperation. How do you snap a guy out of a sex induced haze?! Feeling like I was fresh out of ideas, I reached with my other hand and pinched his nipple—hard. 

Rhett’s body convulsed and he threw his head back, moaning so loudly that I had to let go of his nipple and slap my hand over his mouth. He kept making muffled noises and his fingers dug into my hip as his other hand scratched the side of the couch. I stared in awe as his cock pulsed in my grip, pumping cum onto his already soaked belly hair. My hand moved as if on its own, stroking him through his orgasm and a rush of heat enveloped me. I groaned too, almost like I could feel his pleasure as a ghost sensation in my body. I felt his warm, ragged breaths against my palm and my own cock throbbed as I ached with the need to take myself in hand and add to the mess that Rhett was making. But I just stood there, my legs trembling, transfixed on his pleasure, watching him come undone.

It was over in seconds, but it felt like so much longer than that. When he finally quieted, I let go of him and grimaced at my wet hands—one covered in saliva, the other in cum. Rhett sighed and his grip on my waist loosened. I swiped the spit-covered hand onto my robe and looked down at Rhett. 

“Um, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Sorry?” I offered hesitantly. What were you supposed to say when you accidentally made a man you’ve met only hours ago cum while a hotel employee waited in the other room? 

Rhett’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled dreamily. “Cash on the nightstand,” he mumbled waving towards the bed. Relieved, I grabbed the money clip with a thick wad of bills on it. _Yes!_ In a rush, I pulled some money out of it and—keeping my cum-covered hidden behind my back—took it to the man waiting.

“Here. Sorry about the wait,” I said, giving him the tip, that was accidentally quite substantial. I hadn’t checked the denomination of the bills before taking them, expecting them to be twenties at most, but they had actually been hundred-dollar bills. The man gave me a curt nod and I tried to read his expression, hoping to decipher whether he’d heard us or not.

“Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he said politely, but when he turned to go I saw the beginnings of a crooked smile that told me that he’d heard at least some of what had just happened. _Damn_. Well, at least, the tip was good.

I snuck back to the bedroom door and peered in. Rhett was still on the couch, but he’d found a packet of tissues and was cleaning himself up. I leaned against the door frame, feeling anxious.

“Hey,” I said quietly. “The foods here if you wanna—” I waved my hand, trying to point somewhere behind me while I attempted to read Rhett’s mood. He lifted his head and smiled at me.

“Come here, you,” he said, crooking his finger at me. The blush on my cheeks seemed like a permanent fixture by this point. I went to him, stopping next to the couch, unsure of what he wanted. Rhett grabbed me by my arm and my waist and easily pulled me on top of himself. The move surprised me and I let out an embarrassing, little yelp that made him chuckle.

“You are…” he said and kissed my forehead. 

“… _full_ of surprises…” he continued and paused again to kiss me on my nose. I let out a shaky laugh, embarrassment and appreciation warring in my mind. His hands rose to my cheeks, cupping them softly.

“…and I can’t wait to see…” His feather-light kiss to my lips made me whimper and lean in for more.

“…what this evening still has in store for us.” We fell into a deeper, toe-curling kiss with his thumb brushing my cheek reverently.

When he broke the kiss, he pushed me back a bit so he could look me in the eyes. “But—” 

My stomach did a cartwheel and I bit my lip in anticipation of what he was about to say. 

“You most definitely have sucked this well dry now. I couldn’t get up even if my life depended on it. So, what do you say if we get the food, snuggle up on the bed and watch a movie while we wait for my poor dick to recover from what was quite possibly the best orgasm of my life.”

He was for sure being facetious, but I still happy to know that he wasn’t mad about what had happened. I leaned back to kiss him again, enjoying the way our mouths slotted together. It felt effortless, almost familiar. His hands moved to roam over my body, hiking up the robe until he could cup my bare ass. _God_ , his hands felt good on me.

When we finally parted, I noticed that when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled a little. I wanted to kiss him there, wanted to kiss a part of him that hinted of laughter in his past. I hoped he’d had much of it. Heaps of laughter and love. Someone to hold like this and laugh with. I let my gaze wander. Taking in the softness of his cheeks, and the few gray hairs in his beard. His eyes were the color of a forest floor, mossy-green and twinkling at me with joy that made my stomach feel funny. He was watching me watch him, waiting for an answer. "Link?" Rhett asked with the softest of voices. My name from his lips made my heart do a weird flip flop thing and suddenly, there was a lump forming in my throat.

“Okay, a movie sounds nice,” I mumbled, feeling a dizzying rush of emotions. I buried my face into the crook of his neck to hide my too-easy-to-read expression from him. I breathed him in and tried to ignore my wildly thudding heart. 

Rhett smelled like fabric softener and citrus, a mixture of scents that, after that night, would always make me instantly horny—and wistful. 

Neither of us made any move to get up. Rhett pressed his cheek against my tangled head of hair and breathed deep. I wondered if he was taking in my smell too. I sank further into his embrace, ignoring the continuing throb between my legs. I knew if I asked him to do something about it he would. But I didn’t wanna cum yet. I wanted more. I wanted him inside me. So, I’d wait. A few hours didn’t seem that much anyway. 

Actually, it didn't seem enough.


	18. Rhett

Our dirty dishes were abandoned at the foot of the bed, stacked into a precarious pile on one of the trays. My plates were completely emptied; Link’s burger still lay half-eaten on his. I was sitting against the headboard of the bed and Link was lying between my legs, his back against my chest. The way he fit there—which was _perfect_ — was not lost on me. My arms were loosely wrapped around his waist and he was absentmindedly playing with the only piece of jewelry I owned—my father’s wedding ring. I’d worn it ever since he passed away.

The wall-mounted TV screen flickered in the darkened room and The Breakfast Club posse was currently dancing their way around the Shermer High School Library. I was barely watching the movie. Instead, I was watching Link. Well, more like, I was observing him, his reactions to the film and the way his body felt against mine. I noted the scenes that made him laugh and reveled in the way his joy made both of us shake. I loved to see how invested he got to the characters. I loved his little yelps and groans and small remarks. He was just as responsive now as he had been while we were in the shower. Watching the movie with him was like watching it for the first time all over again. I was already making a list in my mind of all the films I wanted to re-experience with him.

I had to force myself to stop. There would be no more movies after this one.

“So, which one were you?” Link asked, pulling me from my sour thoughts.

“Huh?” I uttered, confused by his question.

“In high school? Which trope did you fall into? I bet you were a jock,” Link said, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes twinkled playfully and I laughed at the mere suggestion.

“Definitely not. Didn't have time to play sports. I don’t know, actually,” I said, looking back at the screen. I watched the five archetypes interacting and tried to place myself among them. “I guess the closest to me is… Brian?”

“The nerd? Really?” Link sounded genuinely surprised.

“Is that so hard to believe?” I asked, laughing. Link shrugged and squeezed my thigh right above my knee, making me yelp and slap his hand away as an embarrassing giggle forced itself out of me. 

“For an old man, you have nice muscles. I thought maybe it was because of a history of sports,” Link teased. He threw his legs over my thigh, turning to sit sideways in my lap. I squinted my eyes at him.

“I’m not _that_ old.” I _was_ that old. Too old for him, at least. But I wanted to see what he would say.

“No? What are you? Like at least fifty...five?” he asked, tapping his chin with his finger as he appraised me with a mischievous grin.

“How dare you—” I mock-growled and attacked him, pushing him down on the bed. I climbed on top of him, wrangled his arms above his head and trapped them there with one of my hands holding his wrists together.

“Fifty-five? The gall! You’re gonna pay for that, you little shit,” I threatened with a smirk as I pulled open his robe. Link looked up at me with his eyes blown black. His hips rose from the bed and I could feel that he was already sporting a semi. It brushed against my bare thigh and my mouth watered at the errant thought of tying him up like this and edging him for hours, paying him back in spades for what he’d done to me earlier. But we hadn’t agreed on bondage play. I hadn’t thought to ask, but still. It wasn’t in the playbook for tonight. Instead, I brought my free hand down to his side and assailed him with the most intense tickle attack I could muster. 

“No, no, no, no, please!” he yelled, giggling and thrashing under me as my fingers attacked him. His pleading only made me tickle him harder as I relished the way his body undulated against me, his cock hardening more and more with each pass against my skin.

“I’ll do anything if you stop, please!” Link finally whined breathlessly.

I let him go and straightened myself next to him on the bed. I slung my leg over his and buried my face into his neck, kissing him there, over and over again, until his giggles turned to needy gasps. My hand wandered across his chest, to his belly, ending up somewhere on his upper thigh, caressing his soft skin as he shivered under my light touch.

“Feels good,” Link moaned as I moved to mouth along his jaw. He grabbed my hand and tried to move it toward his crotch.

“Uh-uh,” I said, shaking my head. His mouth turned into an adorable pout and I kissed the corner of it, fighting a smile. “You promised you’d do _anything_ if I stopped. And as you can see, I stopped.” 

Link’s pout disappeared, his eyes flashed dangerously and he licked his lips in a way that made the bottom of my belly fill with molten heat. He tried to get up, clearly aiming to fulfill his promise with his gorgeous, surprisingly skilled mouth, but I pressed him back down and gave him an open-mouthed kiss before propping myself on my elbow beside him. Link whined when our mouths separated and tried tugging me back down to him.

“I want you to tell me which one you were,” I said, ignoring his pleas. Link frowned.

“Oh,” he said when he realized what I’d meant. “From the—? Hmm.” His brow creased deeper when he thought about the question. As he did, he relaxed back on the bed, one arm slung over his head and the other laying on his chest. My idle hand settled on his bare stomach, scratching it periodically, just to see him squirm a bit.

“I played soccer, but it wasn’t like my main thing,” Link started slowly. “I didn’t have that many friends. I mean I had Ben. We’ve known each other since pre-school. And from senior year on I had Emma but…”

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re not Molly Ringwald?” I teased. He laughed and shook his head. 

“No, definitely not. But I wasn’t really good at school either. I mean, I did fine, I got into the college I wanted and all that, but no one would've called me especially smart. And I definitely wasn’t a troublemaker. So, maybe I was the weirdo.”

“I don’t believe that,” I said quietly, worried about the change in his tone. He sounded almost somber.

“I don’t know. Honestly? I wasn’t really anything. Just me. Plain and boring,” he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“That’s not true. There’s nothing plain or boring about you,” I said emphatically, pulling Link by his waist towards me. He rolled on his side and looked up at me. He had on a sad, little half-smile.

“This thing I’m doing now. You know, with the auction and everything? This is literally the most interesting thing about me. Isn’t that the saddest thing you’ve ever heard?”

His words definitely made me sad, but not for the reason he was thinking. The way he put himself down made my heart ache. I wanted to wrap him up into a tight hug and make him see what I saw. How could he not know how amazing he was? I’d never felt this comfortable with anyone else before. And even though, I’d only met him mere hours ago, I already knew that he was sweet and earnest and curious and brave and funny and enthusiastic and—

A familiar ring tone stopped my thoughts in their tracks and made me curse under my breath. _Oh, no. Why now?_ Link's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I'd already rolled out of bed and was snatching my phone from the nightstand.

“I’m sorry, I need to take this,” I mumbled, flashing a half-hearted, apologetic smile in Link’s direction as I stepped out of the room. With shaking hands, I answered the call.


	19. Link

Rhett left the room in a rush, leaving me lying on the bed, confused and a tiny bit disappointed. I could hear his hushed voice from the other room but couldn’t make sense of the words. A small part of me wanted to sneak closer and listen. What if it was his significant other? What if I was an affair? An illicit tryst? He’d looked so worried when the phone rang. I could easily imagine a partner calling in and asking about where he was.

But I wasn’t the kind of person to listen in on people’s personal phone calls. It was probably a business call anyway. So, instead, I rolled over onto my stomach, paused the movie, and took out my phone. It unlocked into the camera app and my cheeks immediately flushed. Somehow, I’d managed to forget all about the video. I glanced at the door. I couldn’t see him, but I could still hear him speaking. With shaky hands, I queued up the video and pressed play.

My face lit up the screen and Rhett’s low voice said: “filming”. I could barely hear him, but I still rushed to lower the volume. The video tilted and shook until everything settled onto place. My tongue—let me say that again to the folks in the back— _my freaking tongue_ was wrapped around Rhett’s hardened shaft. Holy shit! His cock looked enormous from the angle he’d filmed us and I was going to town on it as if it was something I did regularly. Rhett’s breathy moans filled my ears and went straight to my gut. Blood rushed between my legs and I instinctively ground against the mattress, grunting quietly.

A sudden noise came from the other room, sounding a bit like a piece of furniture was moved. Simultaneously giddy and embarrassed, I rushed to pause the video. I couldn’t watch this here. _Jesus._ I’d probably blow my load just from looking at myself sucking on his cock. I looked _good_. Like in a slutty way that made my cock weep and my insides squirm. What on Earth had come over me when I asked him to film it? I’d be forever grateful to whatever it was.

I moved the video into a different folder (just in case someone managed to get to my phone, at least, it wouldn’t be the first thing they saw when they opened the gallery). My cheeks were still radiating heat and my cock throbbed angrily between my legs. My spank bank had definitely acquired its crown jewel.

Ignoring my straining erection and fanning my face, I tapped my way into the chat app. A barrage of messages from Emma waited for me. She’d written in length about her shift at work and the co-worker that was apparently crushing on her— _hard_. The last few messages had been sent in the last few hours.

**Ems:**

how’s it going?

dude, I need an update

I promise I’m not freaking out but are you alive?

I couldn’t help the smile that spread on my face. Emma was a pathological worrier and I probably shouldn’t have told her in advance what I was doing tonight. Ben knew too, but he knew not to message me until tomorrow.

**Ems:**

calm down, little one, I’m still in one piece

get fucked with that little one talk, I’m almost as tall as you!

but also THANK GOD! how’s it going? what’s the guy like?

bald? beer belly? how many teeth is he missing?

ew, stop it!!

he’s actually pretty great

great?!

yeah, he’s hot and actually like really fucking nice

really? awwww, babes, I’m so happy for you!!

I wondered if I could manage to sneak a quick pic of Rhett to send her at some point. Or just to keep—for me. I mean I had the video, but Rhett’s face wasn’t in it. At least, I thought it wasn’t. I wasn’t exactly sure when he’d stopped filming.

**Ems:**

did you do it already? have you been deflowered?

not yet

but we’ve done a bunch of other stuff

did you blow him?

…

you did!! babyyyyyy, you’re a man now

now we can exchange tips and tricks

oh god, no

pfff, you’re gonna be begging for my expert knowledge sooner or later

yeah right

I think I did well enough

did you swallow?

EM!

xD

don’t be like that, these are all things you know about me

I know

and I hope I could un-know some of them…

shut up

so did you?

I’m gonna block you

I’d like to see that

fine, I’ll get the dirty deeds when you get home >:)

ben and I are definitely coming to get you from the airport

are you?

yes!!! we want to know EVERYTHING

so, take measurements ;)

you’re a menace

hush, you love me

I do. now go daydream about that bearded barista of yours

he’s not MINE

yet

that poor man doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into…

definitely not!

gotta go

kisses!!

Smiling, I closed the chat. It was wild that I’d only known Emma for two years. She’d transferred to my school our senior year and we’d quickly hit it off. She was the first person I told I was gay. We were actually dating when it happened, which seems utterly hilarious now. Like can you believe I really thought I could get over my “unsavory urges” (as Pastor Edwards always called them) if I started dating her? I realized my mistake the first time she tried to touch my dick—I basically broke down crying. But she was amazing. Apparently, she’d already known I liked guys. She said she’d hoped I was bi, but she wasn’t surprised I wasn’t. There was a lot of hugging after that and we talked for hours. She did her best to make me realize there was nothing wrong with being gay. And after that, we were tight as fuck.

I killed time scrolling through a few social media apps and replying to some tweets. At some point, I realized that I could no longer hear the soft murmur of Rhett’s voice. I listened for a while, thinking that maybe he was still on the phone, just not talking, but finally, curiosity got the better of me and I got up.

I found him sitting on the couch we’d kissed for the first time. (How did it feel like that was weeks ago, not hours?!) His elbows were propped onto his knees and he’d hidden his face into his palms.

“Rhett?” I asked tentatively, hovering at the doorway. His head jerked up and I could see the film of tears in his eyes. My stomach twisted and I found myself sitting beside him, my arm wrapped around him before I even realized what I was doing.

“What’s wrong?”


	20. Rhett

Link calling my name almost made the tears I was desperately holding back flow free. When he sat next to me, I leaned towards him, instinctively seeking the warmth of his body. He wrapped his arm around me and settled his hand on my thigh.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and the worry in his voice was so genuine one tear slipped free and I rushed to wipe it away. 

Crying in front of him was not even the realm of things I’d wanted to happen tonight.

“Nothing,” I murmured, swallowing around the lump in my throat. Link sighed and squeezed my knee.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. But don’t lie to me, please. Something is clearly wrong. What can I do to make it better?”

I let out a choked sob and turned my head to the side, facing away from him. _Jesus, get it together. Just breathe. You’re a grown-ass man._

“I agree with the breathing, but you do know that crying is perfectly okay, even for grown-ass men?” Link whispered, propping his chin against my shoulder. Apparently, my thoughts hadn’t stayed merely as thoughts like I’d meant. _Fuck._

But he was right. 

“Just gimme a minute,” I said with a stuttering gasp, blinking away the tears that were gathering. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Link said and moved to stand. 

“No!” I hadn’t meant for him _to leave_. My arms flew around him and I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He made a small _oomph_ -sound, followed by a soft chuckle. His arms encircled my body and pulled me closer as we sank to lie on the couch. His smooth thigh slid between my legs and we entangled together easily. The best part came when his hand found its way to my hair and started stroking slowly. I could feel the beat of his heart against my cheek, a calming thump that made me relax and I let myself sink into his warmth, shedding my tears freely.

Slowly, the pressure behind my eyes dissipated and my breathing calmed. I didn’t dare to say anything, though. I was afraid that Link would move away. I couldn’t even remember the last time I’d felt as safe and cared for as I did laying there in his arms. 

He was humming a tune under his breath. I didn’t recognize it, but I liked the way it made his throat purr and turned my head to stare at his Adam’s apple vibrate almost imperceptibly. How was every part of this man gorgeous? I felt almost hypnotized by him as I leaned forward to press a soft kiss over the sharp angle of it. It moved up and down in surprise and the humming stopped.

“Feel better?” Link asked quietly. I nodded and sighed, waiting for him to push me up. But he didn’t move, except for the hand that kept on petting my hair.

“You wanna continue the movie?” I hazarded to ask after a moment of silence.

“Sure, if you wanna.”

I didn’t reply. I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay right there, in the arms of this stranger, a man young enough to be my son, but who still somehow had managed to connect with me in a way no one had before him.

“My grandpa’s sick,” I heard myself saying. My voice was foreign and for a beat, I actually thought Link had said the words. I felt him tense next to me.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Is it—” he paused and I watched his Adam’s apple bob again as he swallowed. “Is it serious?”

“Yeah. Alzheimer’s,” I said the dreaded word out loud and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the sense of impending doom. Until now I’d only talked about _the disease_ or _the condition_. A part of me had believed that saying the actual word would somehow make everything worse. Instead, a lung-full of air rushed out of me and I was filled with a surprising sense of relief and calm.

“I’m so sorry, Rhett. That must be horrible.”

It was. I opened my eyes, trying to force away the flood of memories from the past two years. After his diagnosis, everything had gone downhill fast.

“That was him, on the phone. He lives in a facility now,” I said. “He— It’s been quite aggressive. And he hid it well, for a long time. But now, he’s barely himself anymore.”

Link said nothing, he simply pulled me tighter into his embrace and I felt his lips ghosting against my forehead. During the last six months, as my grandpa’s condition had worsened dramatically, his calls had almost stopped. He only called when he was feeling relatively well and those days seemed to be few and far between. 

“You were close?” Link guessed. “ _Are_ close?” he corrected quickly. I ignored the slip-up. I’d noticed that recently I’d started doing that also—talking about him in the past tense.

“I was,” I replied, pain gripping my chest. “I’d like to be, still, but…”

“Is he here in L.A.?”

“No, he moved to Florida when he retired ten years ago,” I said, letting out a chuckle. “Bought a freaking island in the Keyes and moved there with his fourth wive.” 

“Wow.” I could hear the smile in Link’s voice.

“Was the wow for the island or the number of marriages?” I teased, hoping for a laugh and reveling in it when Link obliged.

“Both,” he said between guffaws that shook both of our bodies.

“Grandpa has always been kind of a— How do I put this nicely?” I paused to think. “He took his own path in life and didn’t give a damn about what other people thought of him.”

“Sounds like a cool dude.”

“He was. Is,” I corrected, feeling a pang of guilt. “He _is_ an amazing man. He’s the reason our company is what it is today. And even though he was a brilliant businessman, he never let it be his whole identity. He was—” A wistful smile spread on my face as I let the happier memories of him rush through my mind. A laugh bubbled out of me when a particularly fond memory surfaced my mind. 

“Sometimes he’d sneak me out of school for an impromptu trip to the zoo. Or to the natural history museum. Sometimes we had picnics on the huge conference room table at the head office. As in, we actually set a blanket on the table and ate our lunch sitting there, all of his employees walking past the glass walls, looking at us as if we were crazy.”

Link let out a giggle. “He sounds pretty awesome.”

“Yeah. He used to throw these fabulous theme parties for all of his friends. Everyone loved them. Everyone loved _him._ He was the first person I told I was gay.”

Link shifted and tilted his head, trying to catch my eyes. “Yeah? How did that go?”

“He was totally fine with it. Told me to never hide my true self. Said he loved me no matter what. All the things you want to hear from a parent when you come out.”

Link pressed his cheek against the top of my head and made a low hum of appreciation. “And your folks?”

I let out a dry laugh. “That didn’t go as well as grandpa thought it would. He could be blind sometimes too, especially when it came to his son. For some reason, he refused to see how different they were. And they were _different_. Grandpa always said that school was a place where you only learned not to question the status quo. He always encouraged me to think outside the box, not to trust the powers that be, to make up my own mind, and trust my instincts. My father was the complete opposite. Strict. Authoritarian. He believed in order and rules and accepted nothing less than excelling within those rules.”

“That must have been hard,” Link said, slipping his fingers past the neckline of my robe, tracing his fingers along my upper back. Shivers ran down my sides and for a beat, I got lost in his touch.

“What?” I asked when I managed to unscramble my brain.

“To try and balance what they wanted from you. To make both of them proud.”

Despite the warm body pressed against mine, a chill settled over me and I squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable by his insightfulness. He was right. It had been hard. Impossible, honestly. But why was I telling _him_ all of this? I barely knew him. After tomorrow, I’d never see him again. He didn’t need to know about the trauma of my upbringing. 

“Sorry, not my business,” Link mumbled as if he’d heard my thoughts. He drew his hand away, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. 

I contemplated getting up. The vulnerability I felt was something wholly new to me. I didn’t like it. It scared me. _Link_ scared me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I acknowledged that it was because I could easily see myself falling for him and falling hard. But that was not an option. He was college-aged for Christ’s sake. Talk about cradle robbing. I would be the laughing stock of my peers. Not to mention the fact that there was no such universe where Link would want to date me. He could have anyone he wanted. Why on Earth would he settle for a gruff old man with daddy issues?

The silence between us stretched and I stared at his pale skin, peeking from the loosened robe. He was so warm. So beautiful. And right there.

Link was _there_ —in my arms for a few more short hours. My breathing quickened and my hand moved on its own, pulling his robe wider to reveal more of his bare chest. I didn’t need to date him to see how his face looked when he got lost in the pleasure of my touch. I needed to stop talking and start touching; the clock was ticking.

I ducked down and kissed him between his pecs. The move elicited a sharp gasp from above me and I continued dragging my lips along his skin. Link’s fingers threaded into my hair and pulled gently.

“Yes,” he moaned when my tongue swirled around his pert nipple. Encouraged by his immediate reaction, my hands ripped his robe wide open and gripped his waist.

“ _Oh!_ If you need— Oh, Jesus, yes. Mmh.” Link sucked in a breath when I bit his nipple gently and slipped my hand between his legs to feel his swelling cock.

“If I need what?” I asked, turning my face towards his. He looked down at me, eyes wide and his gaze tender. 

“If you need to be rough with me, I’m fine with that. If you need that— tonight. I can give you that, Rhett. Use me.”

My stomach clenched and my cock twitched greedily, but this time, he’d read me wrong. That wasn’t at all what I needed.

“No, baby. That’s not what I want. What I want, is you on that big bed, on your back, legs spread wide, with my fingers so deep inside you you don’t know where you end and I begin. I want to fuck you with my fingers and my mouth until you forget your name. I want you to only remember mine and I want you to scream it when I take your cock deep inside my mouth. I want you clawing at my skin. I want you half-delirious with need before I finally claim you as mine. My cock’s not going near that perfect, tight hole of yours until you beg for it as if you were begging for your life.”


	21. Link

Rhett laid me down on the bed like I was something precious, almost breakable. I didn’t like how his care made me feel. It made me feel small and needy. _Vulnerable._ I wanted to wrap myself around him and curl onto his lap. I wanted him to pet my hair and tell me I was doing so very well. I wanted him to tell me that my mom would be okay, that she’d get better and that we wouldn’t have to worry about the bills that were stacking up even as I laid there in his arms. I wanted him to own me. Not in a sexual way—although, to be fair, I wouldn’t mind that either—but in the way you own someone’s heart and soul after it’s given willingly and without the need to reciprocate.

I felt _too much_ for him and it scared me.

Thankfully, as soft and tentative as his touch was, his gaze was almost predatory—he roamed my body with hungry, gleaming eyes. That was easier for me to wrap my head around—him wanting me, wanting my body. I tried to concentrate on his hand, palm pressed against the back of my head, fingertips digging into my skin, grounding me into the moment. 

He followed me down, settling his tall frame next to me. He’d already peeled my robe off and discarded it on the floor as he walked me back into the bedroom, but he was still wearing his.

“I know I keep saying this,” Rhett murmured against my shoulder, biting my skin gently. “But you are gorgeous. The most beautiful man I’ve ever had the pleasure to bed.”

The blushing, _oh god_ , there was no end in sight for the blushing. I wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to try and ham it up like that—he already had me hard and willing—but I feared that would elicit more praise and I wasn’t sure if I could handle that.

Rhett didn’t seem to be waiting for a reply; he was concentrated on kissing and nibbling at my neck as his hand moved over my chest, teased my nipples, rubbed my belly and then my thighs. I squirmed under his touch, more than ready for him to touch me between my legs. His words in the other room had made me achingly hard and the pulse of my cock was overwhelming. 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” I teased breathlessly when his touch still strayed too far from my crotch. “Not _pet_ me.” 

Rhett let out a huff of a laugh and slipped his fingers under my thigh, pulling it up and towards himself. I let out a small whimper, my cock twitching as it dropped to hang heavy over my balls. I felt wetness gathering on the tip and reached for it instinctively, in need of a stroke or two to center myself, but Rhett patted my hand away. I pulled my face into a pout that made him laugh. Making him laugh was like stepping into an air-conditioned room after a day spent outside in North Carolina heat. My chest swelled and I would have smiled, but Rhett was faster. He leaned down and kissed the pout off my lips and dragged his fingers up my leg and over my over-excited cock, squeezing it mercifully before coaxing my other leg to match the position of the one closer to him. With my legs spread wide like that, I felt naked in more ways than one.

“All in good time, my darling,” Rhett hummed, making my stomach flip at the endearment. “All in good time.” 

He left me laying there and got up. I followed his movements, wondering how many times he’d done that before. How many times had there been a man in his bed, naked and wanting, watching Rhett retrieve the necessities? The rush of jealousy was ridiculous and I knew it, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Imagining him in bed with someone else made my chest ache.

How soon after I was gone would the feel of my body be forgotten, replaced by another? How soon would he call someone else his baby?

The pain those thoughts made me feel was strange and unexpected. I brushed it aside swiftly, too anxious to miss even a moment of what was happening to start examining why it hurt so much.

Rhett threw the little bottle next to me but didn’t climb back in. He stood next to the bed and slowly opened his robe. I bit my lip as he shrugged it off his shoulders. Before I met him, I hadn’t realized that your mouth could _actually_ water for people. I’d always thought it was just a phrase, an exaggeration. It wasn't; my mouth watered for him. Because he was _magnificent_. A man, with a capital M. Tall enough to dwarf me. Strong enough to throw me around if he wanted to, but polite enough to make sure it was something I wanted as well. My gaze moved to his long, toned limbs, dusted with the perfect amount of hair. And the freckles! How had I not realized how fucking sexy freckles could be?! I wanted to kiss each and every one. I wanted to kiss him everywhere. 

He watched me leer at him and touched himself, stroked his cock with languid movements that made him shiver and groan.

“Touch yourself,” he said with a low, rumbly voice and my hand shot to my dick, giddy from the permission. He shook his head, his gaze authoritative and dark.

“No, no hands on your cock. Take the lube... and touch your hole for me.”

_Oh, sweet Jesus!_ This man was going to kill me before the night ended. 


	22. Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, in this chapter there is talk of a sexual assault. Nothing graphic and definitely not between Rhett and Link! But if you're sensitive to that kind of talk, you should probably skip this chapter. I'll post a summary on Tumblr before the next chapter comes out and link it here for those of you that can't read this one. <3

Link reached for the bottle of lube, and I could see a small tremor in his hands. Surely by now, he knew he could say no to me if he needed to? If what I’d asked of him was too much. I was about to remind him, but the way he looked at me as he reached between his legs was more clear of a yes than if he’d screamed it at the top of his lungs. He was _excited_. He wanted me to watch him. He’d told me to film him earlier; it wasn’t that far of a leap to guess that he was an exhibitionist—even if he didn’t know it yet.

His other hand cupped his balls and pulled them up, giving me an even better view of his perfect, pink pucker. I might have growled at the move, at least someone did, and the corner of his lips tugged up. His lube-slicked fingers pressed tentatively on his rim, and he jerked as if he’d been surprised by his own touch. But soon, he was rubbing the lube all over his hole, his breathing growing heavier and heavier with each tentative caress.

“Like this?” he asked, breathless. I nodded, words stuck in my throat. 

“You like this then? Watching people?” he asked. His words were followed by a small gasp when he dipped the tip of his middle finger inside himself. I squeezed the base of my cock and shivered as pleasure and anticipation coursed through me.

“Watching you, definitely,” I corrected. He moaned at my words and sank his finger deeper.

“I thought you were going to do this? I thought you said—”

“I know. I will,” I interrupted him, already itching to push his hand aside and replace it with my own. “I just wanted to see this. See you enjoying yourself. Wanted to see what you look like later… After you leave.”

A frown ghosted over his face, but it was gone so quickly that I might as well have imagined it. Was he bothered by that—of me thinking about him after tonight?

Link said nothing. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, fucking his hole with needy desperation. His hips started to rock against the intrusion, seeking for more. It was hard to watch from afar, so I chose not to. I climbed into the bed and settled between his legs. If he noticed me moving in, he didn’t let it show.

I grabbed his ass cheeks and kneaded them gently, staring at his finger disappear inside his ass. I let my thumb rub gently below his hole, and he yielded it to me without a word.

“Oh, holy mother of—” I groaned when his asshole devoured my probing finger. My thumb was much thicker than his finger had been, but I felt him tense around its tip only a little before he let me in further. Hungry for more, I started to move my finger in and out, marveling at his tightness and the heat he enveloped my finger with. 

I ducked down to tease his rim with my tongue as I fucked into him with a twisting thrust when Link suddenly tensed and grabbed my wrist to stop me. He let out a growl that was clearly not a pleasurable one, and my heart jumped in panic.

“What?” I asked, pulling my thumb out of him, worried that I’d hurt him. He propped himself on his elbows and stared down at me with pleading eyes.

“I can’t take this anymore. Can’t you just fuck me already? It’s been _hours_. And yeah, don’t get me wrong, it’s been great… You’ve been great. More than I could ever—” Link’s voice dropped into a sigh. 

“Anyway,” he continued, more determined. “I’m losing my flipping mind. I wanna get it over with! The anticipation— I— It’s just sex, right? Stick that pretty dick in me and call it a night.”

I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to laugh or shake my head and scold him. Possibly both. But as misguided as his plea was, I could understand his frustration. So, I sat up and crawled next to him and opened my arms.

“Come here,” I said, motioning towards my side. He squinted warily at me. “Come on, I don’t bite. I’m gonna tell you a story.”

With a small, exasperated huff, Link settled into my arms. His limbs slotted with mine so effortlessly that I could’ve sworn we’d been cuddling like this for years.

“First of all, I would like nothing more than _stick my pretty dick in you_ , as you so eloquently put it a moment ago. You make me crazy. I don’t think I’ve been this turned on in decades.”

Link let out an incredulous throat sound, and to shut him up, I reached around him to pinch his ass.

“Hey!” he cried out and swatted at me before returning the favor, pinching my thigh right beside my still-very-much-enthused dick. The pinch left my skin throbbing in tandem with my cock, and I had to swallow before I could continue.

“Stop that. You are ridiculously attractive, and I will keep saying it. You gotta start believing it at some point.”

After an exaggerated eye-roll and a short scuffle where we both tried to pinch each other while trying to block the other one’s attempts, Link ended up under my body with his hands above his head.

“Good effort,” I teased and playfully bit his neck with a theatrical growl. “But can you calm down now? I’m trying to tell you something personal.”

Link’s body immediately stilled, and his eyes widened. He nodded slowly and I shifted off of him. He stayed next to me, propping his cheek against his palm to watch me. This is precisely why I’d wanted him in my arms when I told this story. I didn’t want him to see me tell it. But I was too anxious to ask him to move. With a resigned sigh, I yielded and closed my eyes. At least I could choose not to look at him.

“I was about your age when I was with a man for the first time,” I started, taking a quick peek at him before continuing. He was worrying his bottom lip, his gaze intense and penetrating. I quickly closed my eyes again, imagining that I was telling this story to no one, to an empty room. It was easier to get the words out that way.

“He was— _older_ than me. Much older. He worked for my grandpa. He started working for him just before I turned nineteen. I used to spend a lot of time at the office. It was a familiar place to me, almost like a second home. He was a nice guy. At least, that’s what I thought.”

I had to pause for a beat as the buried memories threatened to release all at once. Link’s hand settled over the back of mine, and I took it, intertwining our fingers. His touch had a soothing effect on me and I no longer felt like talking to emptiness. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to share this part of myself _with him_.

“I’d recently come out to my parents. And as I said, it didn’t go as well as it did with my grandpa. This man… Jeffrey,” I spit out the name, grinding my teeth. “He’d heard somehow or guessed or— I don’t even know. Anyway, he came to talk to me about it. To console me. He was— sweet. He told me all the cliches. It gets better. They’ll get over it. You’ll be happier now that you’re out. You know the spiel.”

“Mm-hm,” Link hummed and squeezed my hand encouragingly. I took a deep breath, lifted his hand to my mouth, and kissed the back of it softly.

“I’d already had a crush on him. He was smart and handsome and poised. So, when he treated me like an equal… You can probably guess where this is headed?”

“You started dating?” he suggested. I laughed. It burst out of me like a curse and stopped just as abruptly.

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “We _definitely_ didn’t start dating. But he kept talking to me when I hung out at the office. He’d touch me too. Not sexually, just small things. A hand on my back. A hug. A pat on the shoulder. And every time he did, I wanted more. I didn’t know if he was gay, and I was too afraid to ask.” As I recited the story, voice even and emotionless, I felt coldness slowly seeping into my limbs. Despite the warmth of Link’s body next to me, I was shivering.

“But then one night, he came to my apartment. I was living alone by then. I’d moved out when I started college. He was drunk. I didn’t realize it at first. Probably wouldn’t have at all if I hadn’t— tasted it on him when we—”

Link shifted closer, wrapped himself around me and buried his face into my neck. I felt him kiss me softly before he whispered. “You don’t have to tell me more. I think I can guess where this is headed.”

“I— I want to,” I said, surprised by the fact that I genuinely did. I’d never told anyone before. I’d tried to forget that night. I’d buried it deep inside me and tried to write it over when I eventually got my first proper boyfriend. All of my friends thought that Harry had been my first. Even Harry had thought so. 

“He wasn’t _nice_ anymore. He was—rough. And although I did want it, wanted him, I was too young and inexperienced to understand that the way he did things was not...” I paused to try and find the right words. “Let’s just say that it was not a pleasant experience for me. And he didn’t seem to care too much about reciprocation.”

Link hugged me tighter and hummed against my skin. The sound reverberated through my body and the ice in my veins started to thaw.

“After he was done, he panicked. He threw a fit. Called me names. Said that I was the one that had seduced him. He left me there alone, naked and cr—” My voice broke, and Link moved to whisper into my ear.

“I’m so sorry, Rhett. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. I’m—” He pressed his forehead against my temple and sighed. “I can’t even begin to imagine how powerless you felt. Thank you. For sharing this with me.”

I nodded and tried to ignore the burning prickle at the corner of my eyes. 

“Later, I found out that he had a wife and a couple of kids. I wasn’t surprised. The worst thing was that he didn’t leave the company until a few years later. I kept seeing him at the office, and sometimes he’d corner me into an empty conference room and try to kiss me, claimed that he missed me, that he loved me.”

Link let out an annoyed growl. I turned my head, pressing our foreheads together.

“I know. I can assure you I no longer believed him.”

“Good,” he said emphatically. 

“So, can you understand now why I’m doing things with you the way I am?”

Link looked at me, eyes glimmering with unshed tears, his lips slightly parted. “Oh,” he breathed, his expression morphing from pained to surprised. “That’s why you bought me!”

We both winced at his word choice. “I mean, that’s why you made the bid,” Link corrected, his cheeks aflame. 

“Yeah. A friend of mine had found your auction site and talked about it at a party. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about… You probably think I’m foolish, but I couldn’t let what happened to me to happen to anyone else. I—”

My next word was drowned out by Link’s lips pressing against mine. He was cupping my face, pulling me on top of himself, coaxing me to kiss him deeper. There was a new kind of desperation in his touch.

“Make love to me,” he whispered between kisses, igniting a roaring fire inside my heart. “Let’s pretend. We can do that, right? Just for tonight, we’re in love with each other.”


	23. Link

Rhett didn’t laugh at my ridiculous request like I expected him to. Instead, his eyes morphed into green-rimmed, black pools of desire and he made a low, rumbling groan that I swear I could feel against my chest. 

I would like to say that after that everything worked fast. 

I would _like_ to, but I can’t. 

There was definitely a moment of rush, a desperate scramble to get closer. His mouth searched for mine and I’m sure I made some very embarrassing sounds when I latched onto him for a needy kiss and a lot of uncoordinated groping. 

It didn’t take long for Rhett to settle between my legs and lube up his cock while I stared at him with what I can only imagine was pure hunger in my eyes. When his cockhead pressed against my slick hole I tilted my hips, inviting him in.

But when he attempted to push past my opening, nothing happened. It’s not like I was in pain. There was just this dull, unfamiliar pressure, and apparently, my body had chosen that precise moment to stop cooperating. I cursed silently and tried frantically to imagine myself opening up to him. But he was so much bigger than my fingers—so much bigger than his fingers. And just like that, I was freaked out.

“Um, I don’t—” I mumbled, trying to find the words to ask him if I should be doing something.

Rhett shifted on the bed and lifted one of my legs on his shoulder. He caressed it, kneading slow, concentric circles into my shaking muscles. 

“Shh, baby, relax. Let me in,” he coaxed softly, voice like velvet and honey.

And I wanted to. I did. I’d never wanted anything more than to have him inside me. I took a deep breath and felt him pushing in further.

“That’s it. Good, just like that,” he murmured against the side of my knee, kissing my trembling leg softly. He continued the kisses, trailing up and down as he inched inside me. 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!” I gasped at the sudden burn around my rim. He stopped immediately, pulled back, and bent down to kiss me. I accepted the kiss grudgingly, feeling like I didn’t deserve it. I was making such a production of this. It was just sex. _Relax, goddammit!_

Rhett kissed my cheek and brought his hand to my stomach. It was tense and unyielding under his touch. 

My mind was going around in anxious circles. He was too big. His lovely, thick dick would never fit inside me and I’d have to leave this beautiful bed as an embarrassed virgin. I imagined his sweet, condescending words. _It’s okay. It happens. Maybe you’re not ready yet. You’re so young._

My fingers dug into the sheet and I bunched it into my fist. I needed to calm down and concentrate. 

“Breathe out when I push in. Relax your body. Here as well,” Rhett said, rubbing my taut belly. “Don’t fight it. Bear against me.”

I nodded, desperate to accomplish what he wanted. What _I_ wanted.

The mattress tilted under me and again, I felt the pressure of his cock, trying to push in.

_For fuck’s sake, work!_

“Look at me,” Rhett pleaded. I opened my eyes. I hadn’t even realized I was squeezing them shut. His eyes were brimming with emotion and his expression hit me, making my chest ache and heave.

“I love you,” he whispered, his fingers digging into my hip. “Let me love on you.” 

And just for that one tiny moment, I believed him and something in me yielded. Easy as breathing, the tip of his cock finally plunged in, making me draw a quick breath and let out a solemn, shaky ‘ _fuck_ ’. 


End file.
